THE KING AND QUEEN
by Cataki09
Summary: El Rey intentó manipular a su Reina. Ella, cegada por las palabras mágicas del príncipe payaso, dejó que entrara en su vida. ¿Cómo se convirtió en la joya de la corona? En el Arlqueín preciado del loco de cabellos verdosos. Inicios, la adaptación a una vida criminal.
1. Introducción

—Introducción. Una despedida—

La vista era privilegiada. Bastante maravillosa, para una persona como él. Quién gozaba de todos los privilegios posibles, actuando cómo un animal sin gracia, pisoteando de forma cruel a los demás. Lo irónico era, que, lo único importante en su vida. iba más allá de las montañas de dinero o los increíbles lujos que se permitía. Su secreto era más oscuro, tristemente frustrante. Quería venganza, poder, redención. Todas en un factor sin orden, pero que se ampliara a su objetivo principal. Desaparecer al murciélago. Después de eso, nada era importante para él. Ni siquiera ella, que, era denominada su reina. La acompañante desinteresada en sus crueles hazañas. La única que fue capaz de abrir su corazón, haciéndole generar un hueco sentimental en el pecho. Y por ello, quiso asesinarla en contadas ocasiones. No obstante, se quedó. De todas formas, tampoco le generaba gracia en su vida.

Pero un momento en su vida, las cosas debían detenerse. Estaba observando con detenimiento la ciudad. Horas atrás, había incendiado una importante fábrica de ensamble de vehículos, atrapando a millares de trabajadores allí. Quizá con familia, con unos cuantos infantes esperándolo en la entrada. Para darse cuenta de que jamás volvería a verlos. Y él no se presentaba arrepentido de ello. Es más, con la ducha que se dio el privilegio de tomar, minutos atrás, se había dado cuenta, de que tenía un descargo emocional. Toda su semana había sido tediosa, auspiciada por los terribles acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

El príncipe payaso mordió su labio inferior. Detalló la punta de un edificio lejano, sintiendo unas cuantas gotas de agua caer de su cabello verdoso. Tomó aire, cómo quién trata de ocultar las frustraciones de esa forma. Y es que estaba de ese modo. Terriblemente impaciente, asquerosamente emocional. ¡Si que lo odiaba! Pero no había remedio alguno. Su alma estaba forjada de un raro interés por las artes. Su mente intelectual, se mantenía extasiada por los fragmentos poéticos. Pero él nunca quiso ser de esa forma. Nunca intentó aparentar ser más que un loco egocéntrico.

Sintió unos brazos delgados abrazarlo. Los dedos se deslizaron bajo su abdomen, abriéndole la bata color café. Apenas vestía aquella prenda repleta de pelo artificial, capaz de brindarle cierta frescura, después de la ducha. Eso, además de su flamante ropa interior.

Increíblemente, fue incapaz de moverse. Quizá porque, su plan de persuasión estaba en marcha. No quería espantarla, ni mucho menos, Cuando, estaba más que claro, que al momento de actuar de un tono suave, La obligaba a doblegarse a sus mandatos. La relación había sido siempre así. Nunca llegó a imaginar, que su pequeña muñeca lanzada al ácido, hubiera tomado el descaro de traicionarlo de tal forma. No obstante, fue flexible. Mantuvo firme la mirada hacia el horizonte, mientras mantenía la calma. Podía sentirla tan cerca. Terriblemente cerca. Los brazos presionar contra su pecho, los dedos rozándole el abdomen, palpando con cuidado su nueva adquisición de tinta. Una amplia sonrisa. Cómo le gustaba verla en los rostro ajenos. Y por más que aquella cercanía se mantenía, él seguía estático. Pensando, pero a la vez, actuando de forma silenciosa.

—Te extrañaré, Señor J. —Susurró ella a su oído. Pudo apreciar un dulce aroma a almendras, similar al que poseía las sábanas, después de someterla a actos bruscos con su cuerpo. Lo que le hacía despertar más ira contra ella.

—Bebé. Supongo que esto debía suceder —Murmuró él, fingiendo terrible pesar. Apretó la mandíbula, rogando de no delatarse con su expresión. Su cuerpo se mantenía frágil, cómo una pieza perfecta de porcelana. Era accesible a los roces de ella, a pesar de que siempre odió cercanías tan «Estúpidas».

—Te visitaré. quizá hasta te ayude a solucionar algún acertijo —Comentó —No me iré para siempre —Entonces esbozó una sonrisa.

Ella le depositó un beso en el cuello, haciéndolo erizarse. Quiso retirarse del agarre, pero recordó todas sus viles intenciones. Ni siquiera movería un pelo para volverla a amarrar a su yugo. Ella estaría a su merced, siendo la honorable ayudante sin paga. Y él no haría si quiera un vago esfuerzo para lograrlo. Sólo tenía que mantenerse estático, luciendo conforme con aquellas expresiones cariñosas. De igual forma, su inigualable Harley, tenía destreza a la hora de complacer a los demás. Ella exploraba su piel cómo toda una experta, rozándole el pecho, además del abdomen. No se veía lista para descender mucho más de lo permitido. Pero tampoco le molestaría el hecho. esclavo de su condición inhumana, pero arrepentido de poseer las mismas hormonas que todos.

—Adiosito, Puddin —Lamentó ella. Plantó el último beso, abrazándolo de igual forma fuerte. Mister J. Pudo sentir sus pechos presionándole la espalda. Haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato.

Sintió su cuerpo nuevamente liviano. Dándole la espalda y con la panorámica de una ciudad nocturna, el Joker sacó a pasear su espléndida mueca. Sus labios se ampliaron con un semblante maléfico, obligándolo a querer soltar una carcajada. Pero no era el momento. Decidió entonces agradecer que las manos juguetonas de su «Reina» No se hubieran deslizado hacia su ropa interior. Porque allí, poseía la cadena definitiva.

—¡Nos vemos! —Gritó ella. En menos de un segundo, ella ya había atravesado el amplio salón del

penthouse. Dándole la espalda, realmente confiada. Agradecida de haber terminado aquella relación sin una golpiza. Y, misteriosamente, siendo tan astuta en cuanto al Joker se tratara, no lo notó ni por un segundo. Su actitud serena era tan adversa al hombre explosivo del que solía estar locamente enamorada.

Él abrió su bata. La ropa interior de color dorado, traía un pequeño bulto a un costado. Deslizó su mano con rapidez, para tomar el mango negro que se encontraba oculto. Un revólver de bolsillo tomó lugar en la escena, agradeciendo de no haber sido descubierto antes. Entonces Mister J. Giró sobre su propio eje, para detallar la espalda de la rubia. Esa noche, cómo última cena, ella había elegido deleitarlo con un vestido de color dorado, con unas cuantas figuras de color negro. El diseño le permitía observar la línea de su compañera, además de la piel nívea a la vista. Un placer, todo un encanto haberla tenido para él todo ese tiempo. No obstante, la magia se había acabado, rompiendo con la idea de una muñeca viviente perfecta. Y no aceptaba el hecho de tenerla lejos.

Elevó el brazo hacia ella, apuntándole con el revólver. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, con un poco de nervios. ¿Y qué se sentiría acabar con su propia creación? Mordió su labio inferior, amenazando con temblar. No sabía si quiera la razón, pero esperaba que fuera excitación y no temor de perderla.

Su dedo jugueteó con el gatillo, empujándolo levemente, sin presionarlo del todo. Primero se daría el lujo de darle su luto justo.


	2. —Capítulo 1—

—Capítulo 1. El interesante huésped de la habitación 79—

Continuó mascando chicle. A veces, en los caminos intermedios, el único sonido que podía oírse, era el de las botas militar golpear contra los suelos pulidos y por otro, estaba sus dientes moliendo la goma. Le parecía hasta un gesto gracioso, obligándolo en ciertas ocasiones, a soltar una gran carcajada, capaz de quebrar el ambiente. Sus tres acompañantes, lo único que hacían era observar su comportamiento, tratando de no darle la importancia justa. El príncipe payaso adoraba la atención, lo único que querían era devolverle el gesto, haciéndolo sentirse importante en el acto. O que más motivo, que, escoltarlo por los pasillos desolados de Arkham, dándole la prioridad de «Altamente peligroso» Honestamente, le generaba terribles sensaciones. A veces esbozaba sonrisas o en otras ocasiones más intensas, soltaba chistes contra los guardias. Odiaba estar a punto de ser encerrado. Pero adoraba las provocaciones.

Dos lo traían agarrado del brazo, el tercero se mantenía alerta de cualquier gesto impropio del prisionero. Estaba prohibido disparar balas reales. Pero por lo menos, si se presentaba un acto brusco del sujeto, lanzarían proyectiles adormecedores al instante. En su camino por el amplio lugar, rogaban en que no se formara una especie de motín, capaz de generar la escapatoria por tercera vez consecutiva del criminal más buscado de Gotham. Lo único que podían hacer, era mantenerse con un semblante serio. Evitando denotar así, el terrible miedo que sentían.

—¿Por qué tan serios? —Cuestionó él. Había sido un milagro que no se tomaron la molestia de cubrirle la boca. Se sentía más liviano provocándolos de forma verbal. Incluso, a veces profundizaba la voz, tratando de sonar escalofriante. El resultado era —Para su orgullo— Grandioso. Los sentía temblar al sostenerle el brazo con propiedad. Quizá, si eran manos de mantequilla, lograría escapar. Aunque, en medio de aquellas paredes gruesas de color grisáceo, no tendría escapatoria alguna.

El pasillo los condujo, después de pasar unas cuantas puertas de seguridad, hasta un pequeño salón de estar. Allí, con nada más que un amplio sofá de color café, frente a una televisión cuadrada, lo suficientemente pequeña, cómo para observar pequeños detalles, los prisioneros se mantenían «Un poco cuerdos» Para no caer en la locura total. Algo de sonidos, además de interacción contraria, resultaba atractiva, para las mentes más criminales de Gotham.

Después de observar su viejo lugar de entretenimiento, continuaron caminando. Se sumergieron en una extensión más de corredor, para darle más tiempo de pensar. Otra vez allí, en la desgraciada confinación que tanto odiaba. Sólo él sabía que tantas posibilidades tenía de escapar, teniendo en cuenta estar al eje de la vista de su amigo el murciélago. Definitivamente, la situación se ponía más difícil. Necesitaba aliados. O en su defecto, conseguirlos.

Terminaron entonces en otro salón más amplio, frente a un recibidor circular. Protegida, tras un vidrio blindado, se encontraba un rostro no tan desconocido. Ya había estado allí antes, cómo para evitar portar sorpresa. Uno de los guardias lo soltó, para que procediera a realizar las actividades procedentes. Primero se inclinó contra la superficie, para observar con atención cierta cantidad de peles revueltos. Justo al lado, un bolígrafo, además de tinta adicional para sus huellas. Realmente había sido estúpido en dejarse atrapar de nuevo.

Esbozó una sonrisa, sintiendo un cañón frío en su sien. Pero accedió a obedecer. Un rey debía permanecer con vida, para algún día, incendiar aquella pocilga. Después, el sujeto que le sostenía el otro brazo, lo soltó, para tomarle la mano. Él siguió la corriente, notándose bastante animado. Sintiendo cómo era controlado, hundiendo en primera estancia su dedo índice en la tinta casi sólida, haciendo luego presión sobre la hoja de papel. Lo que siguió fue firmar. Luego la mujer tras el vidrio le entregó un paquete envuelto. ¡Vaya que le hacía falta su uniforme antiguo! El deprimente uniforme que constaba de una camiseta ancha, manga larga —Según su preferencia— Y los endemoniados pantalones anchos de la misma gama. Era tan falto de emoción, que a veces odiaba al sistema, por ofrecer prendas tan poco exquisitas. Uno de los guardias tomó la ropa. Para después volver a disponerse.

Los hombres volvieron a tomarlo, para luego empujarlo de regreso a su antigua celda. Sintió que ambos tiraron de forma coordinada sobre su cuerpo, para alejarlo del mostrador. Su camino se desviaba al ala este de la construcción. Dónde se hallaban instaladas las celdas condicionadas para ellos. Él sonrió de nuevo. Realmente gustaba de ese paseo, porque trataba de memorizar los rostros de ambos sujetos. Cuándo Johnny diera la orden, ellos también morirían con el resto.

Entonces, en su camino hacia la celda, la observó pasar cómo un destello inevitable a la vista. Cómo cuándo paseaba tranquilamente por las calles, hasta el punto de fijar su atención en alguna tienda peculiar. Sus preferidas eran las de las armas. Y el sentimiento que le invadía al conocer la nueva gama de juguetes, era la misma al verla. No es que fuera una estúpida sensación, ni mucho menos. Era el hecho de su cuerpo atractivo. Un rostro terriblemente llamativo para su gusto, asemejándose a las mujeres de mala vida que asistían a su club. Una lástima que se desperdiciara en aquel lugar repleto de locos. No obstante, si poseía cierto interés de estar allí, debía tener razones realmente beneficiosas. ¿Y él tendría el gusto de compartirlas también?

Ella le pasó de frente. De inmediato, Mister J. Le envió la sonrisa más amplia que poseía en el momento, a pesar de estar maniatado. No le gustaba mostrarse furioso, incluso más frente a las féminas, porque así presentaba más exquisitez. La respuesta a su acción fue efectiva. La rubia se sonrojó, más no hizo otra acción después de ello. Siguió si camino, hasta llegar al mostrador dónde él se hallaba antes. Las cuatro miradas masculinas se centraron en aquella figura blanquecina, contorneada, además de vistosa, debido a la cantidad exorbitante de privilegios genéticos. «Un bombón. Lástima que sea tan cuerda»

...

Fue ingresado a su celda de un empujón. Cayó directamente a su cama, confirmada nada más que por un colchón realmente sólido. Juraba que en las noches, oía su espalda crujir contra la dureza de la superficie. Otro sufrimiento que soportar en ese infierno. Después estaba el espacio reducido de la ceda. Apenas cabía él, además de uno que otro guardia. El punto estaba, en que era realmente sofocante estar allí. Cuando en su guardia podía desvarar en cualquier punto deseado.

Le lanzaron la ropa al estómago, para después escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta. metálica, además de tener un increíble grosor. Lanzarla de una patada era innecesario, porque estaba seguro de que se rompería los huesos en el acto. Desistió en seleccionar ello cómo una buena escapatoria. Luego detalló el vidrio circulado, justo en el medio de la entrada. Aunque lo rompiera, estaba seguro de que jamás llegaría a la manija.

Decidió entonces no dar más vueltas en el asunto. Se puso en marcha, vistiéndose con su traje color blanquecino. Lanzó su ropa antigua a una pequeña silla al costado de la "Habitación" Extrañando su prenda de cuero color morado. ¿Qué sería de él sin extravagancias? Luego pensaría cómo enseñar sus nueva tinta sobre la piel, utilizando la camiseta ancha de algodón.

Se quedó sentado durante un buen rato. Comenzó entonces a silbar, sin tener razón de qué hacer. ¿Cuánto era su condena? ¡Siglos, de seguro! no saldría de allí en un buen tiempo. El suficiente cómo para pensar en las tragedias que le haría al murciélago. Lo mataría, estaba seguro de ello.

El tiempo encerrado se le iba rápido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había pasado una eternidad. Él se levantó, para apoyarse contra la pared. Todo se encontraba en terrible calma. Además de tener la desgracia de unos vecinos silenciosos. Si es que los tenía claro. Por otro lado, su mente no había tenido tiempo de desvarar en reproches a sí mismo. Haciéndolo sentirse realmente desquiciado. ¿Y la entretención dónde estaba?

Justamente, llamando a su puerta, de forma literal.

«Tienes que saber que, acaba de llegar hoy, debe estar muy molesto por haber sido atrapado. Ten cuidado al presentarte» Se oyó al otro lado de la puerta metálica. El Señor J. De inmediato, levantó la vista. Su ángulo panorámico era pobre. Sólo podía ver un fondo blanco a través de su discreta ventana circular.

«Sé lidiar con estas personas. Él no es diferente a los demás psicópatas» Aseguraron entonces. Él ya estaba realmente convencido de que alguien no estaba en lo cierto. ¡Él era el más brillante de todos los criminales!

Entonces una imagen nueva se presentó en su ventana. Cabello rubio intenso. Lentes circulares cubriéndole el rostro, además de unos labios provocativos, de color oscuro. Él de inmediato la recordó, volviéndole a degustar aquel cuerpo de infarto. Se apoyó más contra la pared, comenzando a silbar de nuevo. Derrochaba arrogancia en cada sonido emitido.

—Mi nombre es Harleen Queen —Dijo ella en un tono firme —Soy la nueva becada a terapeuta. Supongo que tendré el honor de explorar su mente. Si es que el consejo me lo permite ... —Mencionó de inmediato.

Él no se inmutó. Sólo la observó con una mueca egocéntrica. Quería burlarse de ella, pero no podía. Necesitaba mostrarse complaciente con aquellos sujetos. Por otro lado, una agradable palabra se incrustó en su mente «Nueva» «Becada»

—Suerte con ello —Dijo con sarcasmo. De inmediato soltó una carcajada burlesca, para ocultarse del campo visual de la contraria. Desde el ángulo de su cama, era imposible observar su presencia en la celda.

«Te lo dije, es muy pesado» Comentaron al otro lado. Después se escucharon pasos variados alejarse de su puerta, llevándose consigo la incordia. Él no quería acompañantes. Porque se estaba complaciendo con la agradable compañía de su mente. Claro que tenía un plan. ¡Uno muy estupendo! Que terminaría una posible escapatoria.

—Harleen, Harleen ... —Murmuró con emoción —¡Oh, que maravillosa travesura se me ha ocurrido! —Entonces escupió una carcajada. Su mente brillante había resuelto el acertijo.

Y dolería bastante. Pero no a él.

Continuará.


	3. —Capítulo 2

—Nuevo terapeuta, por favor—

Se sentó en una esquina de su cama. Acarició su rostro con las manos desnudas, sintiéndose terriblemente debilitado. Ni siquiera tenía la cuenta exacta de los días, puesto que en el encierro, le era imposible si quiera tener contacto con la luz solar. Dormía de forma automática durante más de doce horas, para después despertar y darse cuenta de que, seguía sometido a la misma pesadilla. Cuatro paredes, ajustándolo en el espacio exacto para moverse tan sólo dos pasos. Colores grisáceos, tan faltos de emoción, estilo alguno, del que siempre fue fanático. Las cosas excéntricas, por supuesto, eran las que le dividían el alma. Y allí, estando atado cómo un animal, le era imposible deleitarse con algo. Todo iba terriblemente mal.

La puerta se abrió, traqueando de forma ruidosa. De inmediato, una luz más intensa amenazó con cegarlo. Se cubrió con el dorso de su brazo, evitando así quedar aturdido. No obstante, fue el paso de dos guardias realmente robustos, lo que le obligó a desistir de cualquier acción. En un pestañeo, terminó derribado en las frías baldosas, apoyando su espalda contra estas. Le dolió la zona lumbar, debido a la fuerza externa que estaban aplicando, para mantenerlo enterrado en la superficie. Uno de ellos tomó el atrevimiento de juntarle las manos contra su abdomen, para después esposarlo. Sintió el objeto metálico presionar ambas muñecas, impidiéndole moverse con libertad. Y él sólo pudo sentirse humillado. Quería tornarse agresivo, capaz de colisionar todo ese lugar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Después lo levantaron, ejerciendo una fuerza sobrenatural sobre él, capaz de moverlo a gusto de ellos. Mordió su labio inferior, intentando reprimir sus malas acciones. Lo que daría por un poco de libertad, para poder noquearlos al instante. Lastimosamente, se veía obligado a seguir las órdenes. Por lo tanto, intentó notarse no muy disgustado, cuándo trató de mover su mano izquierda, dándose cuenta de que la traía pegada a su zona abdominal. acompañada de la otra. Oh, cómo extrañaba aquellas ataduras metálicas. Siempre solía quebrar narices de forma perfecta con ellas. Sólo necesitaba la ocasión perfecta.

Fue conducido, en silencio, por aquellos pasillos desolados. Las baldosas seguían pulidas, hasta el punto de enseñarle su figura delgada en ellas. Mantuvo firmeza durante su recorrido, deseoso de irrumpir el momento armónico con algún chiste pesado. No obstante, estaba concentrado. Necesitaba recordar las salidas más cercanas. Posibles caminos de escape. Escondites dónde pudiera lanzarse, una vez ejecutado su nuevo plan de escapatoria. No obstante, seguía observando lo mismo. centenares de puertas metálicas, cómo la suya, albergando mentes psicóticas, envueltas en la locura de su confinamiento. Estaba seguro de que, después de su última travesura, habían cerrado todas las vías posibles de escapatoria. Deprimente, pero aún tenía otra opción de oro.

Fue empujado a una habitación al final del pasillo. La puerta, a diferencia de las otras, era de roble, con un color claro. Uno de los guardias abrió, para después asomarse. Había un hombre sentado en un escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos, apoyando los codos sobre la superficie sólida. Luego, con un movimiento brusco, se halló allí adentro. Sólo sintió cómo le dejaban en compañía del propietario de la oficina, intentando idear qué sucedería después. Quizá, hasta una nueva hazaña alocada se le pasaría por la mente.

—¿Napier? —Cuestionó el sujeto. Traía una voz gruesa, algo deteriorada. Quizá, producto de una variación de tabaco en su organismo.

—Ese sujeto no existe —Respondió. Fingió tremenda seriedad, hasta el punto de sonar realmente convincente —Al parecer, el doctor no hizo bien sus deberes —Entonces soltó una carcajada bastante amarga —¿Va a curarme la locura, eh? ¿Va a taladrar mi mente, hasta descubrir cuál es mi problemita? —Lanzó variedad de cuestionamientos, mientras permanecía estático a unos metros de la puerta. Lo que daría por averiguar, qué tan cerrada con llave estaría —Sería el hombre del Millón.

El sujeto soltó un largo suspiro agotado. Se retiró los lentes cuadrados, para después dejarlos sobre la mesa. Después se restregó los ojos con brusquedad, además de portar una expresión inconforme. Luego señaló un puesto vacío frente a su escritorio.

—Necesito que te sientes —Indicó. Sonaba realmente tranquilo. Aunque muy en el fondo, temía por él y la cordura que podría perder en el hecho de intervenir a aquel hombre.

—Prefiero quedarme de pié —Objetó —Sabe, tengo que estar recostado todo el maldito día ... Je ... Y no es cómodo, porque no soy un lisiado bueno para nada —Mencionó —¿Quiere explorar la brillante mente de un psicópata? Adelante. Dispare —Bromeó entonces. Fue inevitable volver a estallar en carcajadas. Sus dientes forrados en aluminio alumbraron, con un pequeño destello de luz, que ingresaba por la ventana.

—Válgame ... —Se lamentó con frustración —Muy bien. Aceptaré tus reglas ... —Aceptó con pesar. Giró con su silla rotatoria, en dirección el sujeto de cabellos verdosos. Había una descarga increíble en el ambiente. dejando al miedo, cómo la reacción más destacable.

—Buen chico —Felicitó él, cómo si se tratara de uno más de sus secuaces —Qué le hace pensar que podrá tratarme a mí.

—Supongo que debe ser porque tengo los conocimientos esenciales, para irrumpir en una mente destrozada por falencias infantiles ... ¿No crees? —Dijo con arrogancia. Volvió a tomar sus lentes, para colocárselos. Luego sacó de un cajón una pequeña agenda, anexado a esta, un bolígrafo. Se dispuso entonces a escribir cualquier dato relevante.

—Oh ... Falencias infantiles dice —Se burló —Quién sabe —Vaciló —Frío, frío, frío, frío —Repitió cómo

una grabadora averiada —Pobre doctor, se ha conseguido su título en la feria ... —Se burló con pesadez —Eso me recuerda a un tormentoso recuerdo ... Espere, espere, No tengo ninguno.

—Deja de jugar conmigo. Estoy para ayudarte.

Mister J. Estiró los brazos. le enseñó las esposas sujetando con fuerza sus muñecas, intentando separarlas a una distancia significativa. Sin embargo, la cadena se tensó, indicándole que estaba impedido de algún movimiento satisfactorio.

—Entonces sáqueme —Pidió.

El doctor soltó una profunda carcajada, capaz de hacerlo toser, debido a la fragilidad de sus pulmones. Tuvo incluso que acomodarse en su asiento, para no perder la compostura en el acto. Mister J. Borró su sonrisa. No había dicho ningún chiste. Odiaba cuándo las burlas interrumpían su grandioso monólogo, hasta el punto de perder la esencia de su intención. El ambiente había decidido tornarse algo violento. Según las preferencias que envolvían a cada personaje. Ninguno se daba con rodeos.

—Oh, tu expediente decía que solías soltar buenos chistes ... Debo admitir que, en efecto, lo es —Entonces se regocijó con su carcajada anterior, intentando calmarse ante la forma cómo se había estremecido —Lastimosamente, un contenido tan barato, no saldará la fructuosa salida de aquí ... Tendrás que mejorar.

¿Mejorar?¿Y quién era él para indicarle cómo debía llevar a cabo sus grandiosos diálogos? El príncipe payaso desvió su mirada hacia el hombre, con un semblante serio. Su sonrisa arrogante se encontraba ausente, además de sus deseos de mantener el control de sus impulsos. Sus voces habían regresado. La ansiedad se apoderó de él, nublándole de capacidad alguna de pensar con claridad. ese sujeto se había metido con él. No con nadie más. además de que no le sacó una buena carcajada burlesca. Su presencia entonces, se le hacía realmente incómoda.

Caminó con pasos firmes hacia él. Atravesó la oficina, siendo apenas iluminada por los rayos del sol, que ingresaban de forma inquieta por las pequeñas rendijas de la cortina. Entonces apretó ambos puños, además de pegar un brazo contra el otro. En una acción rápida, se hallaba pegando un salto considerable hacia el hombre. Le golpeó la cabeza, ayudándose de las cadenas para terminar su cometido. Este reaccionó de inmediato, cubriéndose el rostro con ayuda del brazo. No obstante, el Rey del crimen continuó con su hazaña violenta. Primero le

impactó una mejilla, después hizo lo mismo con la otra. Todo con desmesurada violencia. Estaba sufriendo uno de sus muy gustosos arranques de ira, con el plus de estar solo. Pobres idiotas que le vigilaban, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que él se estaba yendo con la suya. Traía sometido al hombre que rondaba por los cincuenta, contra la superficie acolchonada de su asiento. Los golpes propiciados, alcanzaron para causarle unas cuantas heridas leves en el rostro. La cadena realizó lo propio, también marcando unas cuantas delgadas líneas, dónde brotaba sangre. Y él no quería parar. Continuaba con su desequilibrio, disfrutando del aroma ferroso de la sangre colarse por sus sentidos. Traía incluso las pupilas dilatadas, debido a que se encontraba en éxtasis increíble.

Los guardias empujaron la puerta. Los gemidos de la víctima fueron los propios para llamarles la atención. Una vez al interior, armados con sus largas armas con dardos tranquilizantes, descubrieron una escena realmente tétrica. Ambos ocupantes se encontraban justo en el fondo. Mister J. Le daba la espalda a la puerta. No obstante, podía notarse su posición levemente inclinada contra el asiento, además de que se podía detallar su respiración acelerada. Otro detalle en la escena del crimen, era el hecho de que había unas pequeñas gotas de sangre derramadas sobre el suelo hecho de alfombra. El viejo doctor experimentado, se hallaba acorralado por el desquiciado hombre de cabellos verdes.

Él sintió cómo lo observaban. En ese caso, traía una mueca amplia en todo su rostro, incluso dolorosa, debido al largo rato que llevaba tensando sus músculos. Giró lentamente sobre sus talones, para descubrir aquella pintura ya conocida. Un par de guardias le apuntaban con sus largos cañones metálicos, temblando en variadas sensaciones. Él desvió la mirada hacia su ropa. La ancha camiseta de manga larga, se hallaba coloreada por cantidad de gotas de sangre. ¡Qué increíble situación! Comenzó a carcajear, mientras se acercaba a ellos. la víctima se hallaba ya inconsciente. Dejando la incertidumbre en el aire ¿Estaría vivo? Lo único válido, era el hecho de que el Joker se veía bastante sádico, además de peligroso.

Un pequeño golpeteo en su pierna, después, fue incapaz de sentir algo más que una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo. No podía mover su extremidad, además de que parecía que él estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse cansados y sus párpados pesados. quiso sonreír, pero hasta sus músculos faciales estaban paralizados. En un momento, todo se tornó terriblemente oscuro.

. . . .

Fue levantado con brusquedad. Su cuerpo apenas podía condicionarse al hecho de que ya estaba despierto. Se sintió realmente descansado, con el beneficio de haber dormido cómo un bebé, por indefinidas horas. Sólo tenía el conocimiento de estar en su celda, rodeado por doble de guardias de la vez anterior. Lo obligaron a incorporarse en el colchón, sintiendo su cuerpo ser rodeado por una camisa de fuerza. Sus extremidades se acoplaron sobre su tronco, apretándole de forma incómoda. Pero él estaba realmente adormilado cómo para caer en cuenta, de que estaba siendo sometido a humillaciones de nuevo. Sólo movía la cabeza de lado a lado, relajando cada músculo que poseía. Una vez listo, fue cuestión de ser levantado, tomándole del cuello de la prenda reforzada, para intentar tomar equilibrio. Sus piernas estaban débiles, además de que en una, no podía repartir de forma completa su fuerza.

—¿Todo está mejor? No cometamos el estúpido error de esposarlo de nuevo. Los directivos tuvieron que indemnizar al doctor, dándole tres semanas de hospitalización —Comentó uno de los hombres robustos, vestido de un uniforme blanquecino.

—Este tipo es un loco —Dijo otro con asombro. Aprovechó que el príncipe payaso no se encontraba del todo en sus cabales. El efecto pasaría aproximadamente, en unos cuantos minutos.

Fue empujado lejos de la celda, mientras sentía que todo volvía a la normalidad. Aunque se sentía en pleno éxtasis. Había asegurado su puesto cómo el más peligroso, hasta el punto de tener que volver a regresar al mecanismo de camisas de fuerza. El hecho de sentir su cuerpo todo sujeto, era señal del terrible temor que poseían a sus reacciones. Después de todo, él era el Rey, a pesar de haber sido impedido por el vil murciélago. Y se encontraba conforme con ello.

—Oh, pero que espléndido día —Dijo con sarcasmo. Se burló de su propia broma, debido a que ni siquiera había podido tener contacto con la luz solar —Deberíamos irnos todos a pasear a la playa —Siguió, después de una carcajada.

—Ya hiciste mucho por aquí —Interrumpió un guardia —Necesitamos enseñarte modales.

Entonces abrieron la puerta de roble. Era la misma de la vez anterior a su pequeño accidente sanguinario. Después verificaron que él estuviera completamente sujeto, para evitar así alguna clase de inconveniente. La habitación se encontraba apenas iluminada, debido a que la cortina se encontraba entre abierta. El escritorio blanquecino seguía allí, además de los mismos elementos. Nada había cambiado. Excepto, una nueva compañía.

La detalló con cuidado. Se veía realmente distraída de su presencia. Cómo si apenas se llegara a enterar de que debía atender al sujeto más sanguinario de Gotham. Trabajaba con cuidado en una carpeta, ordenando su interior. Los guardias lo sentaron a la fuerza sobre el asiento vacío. Él se mantuvo con la compostura. Se encontraba en un período de detalles. Ya la había visto dos veces. La tercera, seguramente era la más exquisita. La mujer se veía realmente cuerda, además de atractiva. Se presentaba ante él un nuevo reto.

Saldría de allí. Estaba seguro de ello.


	4. ―Capítulo 3―

**_―Capítulo 3. Debilidad mental―_**

Toda la habitación estaba invadida por un ambiente pesado. Los únicos ocupantes, se observaban con terrible curiosidad. Primero estaba la mirada femenina, analizando cada movimiento de su paciente, con la intención de verificar cada truco oculto bajo su manga. Para alivio de esta, los guardias le habían asegurado de que él no poseía objeto alguno, con el que pudiera hacer destrozos. Cuándo le llamaron por teléfono, la noche anterior, tembló al escuchar las incómodas razones, por las cuales sería la nueva terapeuta del Príncipe payaso. Por su puesto, le encantó la idea. ¿Qué mejor marca en su currículo, que el haber constatado de mejorar al criminal más sádico de Gotham? Tenía plena seguridad de inducirlo en su buena capacidad de persuasión, para penetrar en su mente deteriorada. Por otro lado, estaba Míster J. Con su mirada pasmada, sin tener nada más que una apreciación principal en la mujer. Se veía bastante segura, estando sentada justo al frente suyo, con los orbes centralizados en los suyos. Por supuesto que estaba intentando realizar un enlace, en dónde ninguna de las dos partes se viera afectada por temores.

Le gustaba la primera impresión. Punto para ella, quien había ganado la primera ronda.

Primero todo estuvo en pleno silencio. El Príncipe payaso se acomodó en su asiento, notando lo incómodo que podía llegar a ser su superficie. Incluyendo en esa apretada lista, el hecho de estar abrazado por aquella camisa de fuerza. Podía jurar que sus extremidades se habían adormecido. Además de que a sus pulmones no le llegaba el aire suficiente, por tener el diafragma oprimido. Realmente era bastante molesto estar en Arkham. En especial, porque no poseía un poco de respeto para su figura.

―Muy bien… Vamos a revisar… ―Dijo ella. Volvió a abrir la carpeta de color crema, en dónde había gran variedad de papeles allí guardados. La primera hoja constaba de una imagen del Joker, tomada la primera vez que le recluyeron ahí. Luego estaba una infinidad de expedientes, dónde señalaban todos sus crímenes, por los que debía pagar condena allí encerrado. Y por último, estaba la lista de sus manías. Empezando por los rasgos más notables, cómo violencia extrema, además de una increíble habilidad para persuadir a las personas, mediante palabras sutiles.

―Supongo que tú si habrás estudiado para la prueba ―Bromeó él. Se notaba bastante radiante, a comparación del encuentro con su anterior psicólogo ―Porque, verás, soy un increíble paciente. Bueno, supongo, eso dicen en los corredores ―Mencionó. Intentó portarse más parlanchín que siempre, para poder inducir a su próxima víctima, en el juego de las palabras.

―He estudiado cada detalle. Conozco todas tus manías, además de trucos… Será muy difícil que caiga en la trampa ―Previno ella con un semblante serio. De inmediato, cerró la carpeta, para recargar su cuerpo contra el escritorio ―Estamos mano a mano ―Mencionó victoriosa.

Él se sintió terriblemente halagado. Por primera vez, había comenzado a sentirse en un ambiente incómodo. Cómo si cada paso que diera, fuera en falso. Primero pensó que ella sería una presa fácil de atrapar. Cómo aquellas almas perdidas, que solía manipular en el club, hasta conseguir que hicieran lo que fuera para beneficiarlo. No obstante, se encontró con que, la impresionante Harleen Quinzel, además de llamativa, también era astuta. ¡Impresionante! Poseía entonces un nuevo reto, para probarse a sí mismo, que podía controlar todo lo que fuera. Una oportunidad de diversión se presentó frente a sus ojos y estaba seguro, de que no la desaprovecharía. Todos sus trucos secretos debían salir a la luz.

―Oh… Bueno, supongo que tendré que tratarte con honestidad ―Dijo él con pesar ―Tengo oscuros secretos, los cuales no le he dicho a nadie. De verdad, a veces, sólo me gustaría ser escuchado. La audiencia que manejo, ciertamente es detestable. ¿Sabes? Su arrogancia no los permite abrirse a mí completamente… Soy incomprensible ―Fingió entonces lamentarse. Cada palabra, fue vital para atraer la atención de su interlocutora. Ciertamente, parecía ganar un poco de terreno.

―Yo estoy aquí para escuchar cada palabra. Encontraremos el misterio que te lleva a realizar terribles acciones ―Indicó ella. Decidió entonces sacar una agenda de bolsillo, seguido de su bolígrafo. No se quería perder ningún detalle de su paciente, para realizar el seguimiento adecuado. Si sacaba las conclusiones con rapidez, sería la mujer más galardonada de la ciudad. ¡Ella salvaría al Joker!

―Pues bueno… No es así de sencillo, porque aún no confío en que haya… ―Entonces se inclinó contra el escritorio, cómo si aquellas paredes tuvieran oídos y fueran capaces de escucharlo ―Cierto silencio de tu parte. Son cosas que nadie sabe ¡Nadie! ―Dijo, cómo para hacer más interesante el asunto.

―Es de profesionales mantener el secreto ―Sentenció ―Dudo que pueda salir algo de mis labios ―Le convenció entonces ―Puedes proceder.

― ¡Me encantan esta clase de personas! ―Dijo con emoción ―Siento algo de energía extraña aquí… Cómo si un anexo nos mantuviera pegados a estos asientos, con la capacidad de ser escuchados. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella desvió la mirada hacia él. Míster J. Intentó mantener la compostura, portando una impecable sonrisa. Sus dientes forrados en aluminio resaltaron en la pintura, provocando cierto análisis por parte de la rubia.

―No siento ninguna energía, salvo una intención de persuasión barata ―Indicó ― Debo decir, que en cualquier movimiento brusco, tengo la orden de proceder de cualquier forma, para protegerme.

―No pretendo lastimarte… ―Comentó ―No entiendo porque la razón de ponernos bruscos. Aunque no sé si en cierto modo, haya alguna clase de intención violenta en tu organismo, que suponga en salir disparada con un simple suceso… ¡Bam! ―Exclamó con energía. Ella se sobresaltó sólo un poco.

―No todos tenemos una mente retorcida cómo la tuya. ¿Por qué no comienzas por explicar qué te llevó a eso? ―Cuestionó, cómo para no girar la conversación a otros temas. Dibujó en su agenda una viñeta, dispuesta a tomar apuntes de lo narrado.

―Es algo muy deprimente, que, ciertamente terminaría por destruirnos el día a los dos ―Respondió ocultando su vista sobre la mesa ― ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre ti?

―Señor Napier, No est…

―No sé quién es ese hombre.

―Oh, bueno, aquí dice que… ―Entonces posó la palma abierta sobre la carpeta, dispuesta a abrirla de nuevo. Sin embargo, fue detenida.

―Cómo cuándo te reinventas ―Procedió ―Un día despiertas, con un hermoso sol candente, amenazando con derretir todos los cuerpos sobre el pavimento. ¿Lo imaginas? ―Cuestionó ―En fin. Entonces llegas a la conclusión, de que la vida es realmente aburrida, cuándo se lleva en la monotonía errónea. Así, sencillo… Luego, decides cambiar todo. ¡Todo! Y nada más quedan cenizas de un maldito pasado incierto. Frío, vacío. Carente de risas armoniosas que cambien todo. Mi vida, la de un comediante sin sentido. Perfecta, repleta de pasión de…―Entonces se detuvo. Quizá decidió hablar de más, lo que llevó a que la mujer continuara escribiendo ―Harleen Quinzel ¿Verdad? ―Preguntó, cómo para volver a redondear el asunto ―Si se modifica un poco, sería cómo Harley Quinn ¡La grandiosa! ―Indicó con emoción.

Ella detuvo la escritura, levantando la vista por completo del papel. No comprendía a que iba aquel cambio drástico de la situación. Pero decidió llevar la corriente, cómo para no perder el hilo de nada.

―Cómo el Arlequín ―Señaló ―Me lo han dicho antes… Pero yo… ―Entonces se dio cuenta de que había caído en una de las muchas trampas del contrario ― ¿Por qué no procedemos?

―Pero estábamos hablando de un grandioso juego de palabras. ¿No es más interesante? ―Cuestionó de forma amable. Se veía realmente distinto al sanguinario sujeto que asesinaba a sangre fría a lo largo de la ciudad. Ella no podía ver ni una pisca de maldad en aquellos orbes verdosos, salvo un alma realmente perdida.

Joker observó cómo ella desvió la mirada a su muñeca. Cubierto con su bata blanquecina, se hallaba un pequeño reloj de color rosáceo. Se impacientó al ver la cifra que había marcada con las manecillas.

―Muy bien señor J... ―Entonces se encontró con un pequeño error en su deletreo ―Digo, Napier.

―Me agrada más señor J. ―Accedió ― ¿Sucede algo?

―La sesión se ha acabado. Es tiempo de que regreses a tu celda ―Señaló apresurada ―Ni sé en qué momento se ha ido el tiempo. Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de charlar del verdadero problema.

―Habrá tiempo de sobra ¿Verdad? Porque permaneceré aquí un largo rato. Supongo, eso depende de quién me tienda su mano de forma desinteresada ―Dijo ―Quizás, hasta encuentre algo sumamente interesante ―Entonces carcajeó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, permitiendo la entrada de dos guardias vestidos de blanco. De inmediato, tomaron a Míster J. de ambos brazos, para llevárselo nuevamente a su celda. Él se negó a levantarse en primera estancia, dándose el lujo de observar a la doctora Quinzel por unos instantes. Realmente estaba tratando de hacer una buena conexión visual, jurándose de que había logrado abrir un poco la mente de mujer. Era cuestión de tiempo, para doblegarla a sus intenciones malintencionadas. Estaba hastiado de estar en su fría confinación.

―Nos vemos, Arlequín ―Murmuró. Fue empujado por los guardias, para ser llevado nuevamente a su oscura prisión. Aunque, aseguraba contar los días para salir de allí, sin necesidad de realizar una hazaña atrevida.

Ya en su celda, recostado en su duro colchón, comenzó a planear su escapatoria. Primero debía convencer del todo a la doctora, a pesar de no tener ninguna intención gentil con ella. Porque en el fondo, sólo quería incendiar todo ese lugar, incluso si la tenía al interior de este. Sus deseos de destrucción estaban más que latentes. El egoísmo, además, lideraba el plan más brillante jamás ideado por nadie. Era un orgullo saber que había sido el primero.

. . . . .

Estacionó su vehículo en el área designada para funcionarios. Tomó su portafolio del asiento trasero, para después bajarse de allí. Acomodó su vestido blanquecino, para ubicarlo unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla. El terrible frío que azotaba la ciudad, era realmente molesto. Aunque estaba satisfecha, había tenido un día productivo, acompañada de cantidad de psicópatas interesantes. No obstante, había quedado embelesada con uno. Quizá porque poseía un increíble concepto de la vida, con una filosofía apegada a ciertos tormentos aún no descubiertos. Ella intentaría, por supuesto, obligarlo a soltar cada detalle de su tierna infancia, hasta el monstruo reflejado y encerrado en Arkham.

Selló su tiquete de entrada, señalando que comenzaba nuevamente horas laborales. Se había tomado un descanso, dándose un paseo por la ciudad, además de sentarse a cenar en un reservado restaurante. Ya con sus necesidades suplidas, procedió a rellenar sus formularios propios, reuniendo toda la información perteneciente a sus pacientes. Había sido un primer día victorioso, además de productivo. Conocer a las brillantes mentes que, le darían el triunfo más adelante, ciertamente le generaba interés.

Revolcó el bolsillo inferior de su vestido, para sacar de allí un par de llaves. Caminó hasta el final del pasillo, en el ala dónde se encontraban todas las oficinas destinadas a trabajadores. Después abrió su puerta de roble oscuro, para observar la oscuridad de su oficina. Un pequeño espacio, no tan generoso por supuesto, debido a que apenas estaba escalando en el ámbito laboral. No obstante, era realmente acogedora. Un escritorio de color blanco, con el detalle exquisito de una planta en un punto estratégico, para que le diera el sol. Se retiró los tacones, para después sentir su cuerpo liberado de terrible suplicio. Los lanzó a una esquina, estrellándolos con un pequeño sillón color crema. Luego suspiró.

Se sentó sobre su escritorio, para luego encender una lámpara capaz de iluminar un sector seleccionado. Sin embargo, su mano, a oscuras, chocó con un objeto en particular. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo dejado allí. Entonces observó con cuidado, para verificar que no se trataba de algo conocido. Más bien, era un gran asombro el que le generaba. Sobre la superficie, había un pequeño jarrón de color violeta. Al interior de este, había una rosa sobresaliendo. Anexando un pequeño pedazo de papel en el tallo. De inmediato lo tomó, para leer el mensaje.

"Ven a verme más seguido ―J"

Apretó los labios, para luego sentirse realmente extraña. Se tomó la libertad de percibir el aroma de la rosa, invadiendo su alma de pensamientos alocados. Y rogaba para que se detuvieran.

 ** _C_** _ **o**_ ** _ntinuará.-_**


	5. ―capítulo 4―

**_―_** ** _La filosofía del comediante―_**

Estaba recostado sobre su colchón viejo y húmedo. Comenzó entonces a silbar de nuevo, como para romper el hielo, olvidando así su terrible condición. Encerrado, sin la capacidad completa de poder moverse a su antojo o si quiera darse el lujo de revolotear cual pájaro sin razón de ser. Quería irse de allí a cómo fuera lugar. Sin importar las condiciones o a lo que se tuviera que ver obligado a hacer para ello. En repetidas ocasiones logró salir de allí. Él siempre escapaba. No obstante, había notado la nueva seguridad que habían puesto. Quizá a petición de los malditos que odiaban verlo por las calles. Unas cámaras de seguridad, además de alarmas más potentes, eran las necesarias para acabar con su divina felicidad. En una agónica melancolía, no era capaz de razonar de forma malévola. ¡Es que ni siquiera lo dejaban salir de la celda! Haber golpeado, hasta el borde de asesinar a su doctor, había ocasionado más de un mes en confinamiento silencioso. Nada de televisión en el salón de estar. O incluso, el privilegio de tener unas cuantas cosas al interior de su prisión. Estaba claro que el Rey de Gotham estaba en un paro repentino. Que no volvería a ver la luz del día por un buen rato. Pero se consolaba con el hecho de que, conseguiría cierta entretención por el momento. Hasta incluso, podría sacar su libertad en contados días. Todo depende del movimiento correcto de sus cartas. Sacándolas del mazo de una forma concreta. Tenía una nueva broma. Que sería, sin duda, la más beneficiosa en mucho tiempo. Pero no era siquiera capaz de soltar una gran carcajada, debido a que sus ánimos rebozaban los suelos.

"¡Dulce, pero triste encierro!"

Entonces la puerta se abrió. De inmediato se puso a la defensiva, incorporándose repentinamente sobre el colchón. Una mueca maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro, producto de la buena sensación que había recorrido su cuerpo. Había parecido casi un mes, pero allí estaban de nuevo. Los grandulones que siempre solían hacerlo divertirse, debido a que les denigraba de maneras infinitas. Aun así, su reluciente mueca no era por ello. Era más bien, debido a la razón por la que habían irrumpido de forma abrupta para llevárselo. Sin duda, haría más exquisita su visita semanal al doctor, indicándole sus nuevas noticias.

"Se estaba curando"

El procedimiento lo conocía casi de memoria. Primero le levantaron con fuerza, para luego hacer una requisa exhaustiva de todo su cuerpo. Las manos del brabucón vestido de blanco, se deslizaron por toda su figura, en búsqueda de algún objeto con el que pudiera hacer daño. Ciertamente, era un registro producto de sus malas jugadas en tiempos pasados, cuando escondía de forma perfecta, armas corto punzantes al interior de sus medias. Tristemente, también retiraron sus zapatos, para sacudirlos con desespero. Aquellas personas tenían algún delirio de persecución con el Príncipe payaso, quién sólo deseaba "Salir" de allí, para "Hacer el bien común"

―Sigue buscando, encontrarás oro ―Se burló él de forma sarcástica. Esbozó una sonrisa, producto de su brillante jugada. Era enternecedor observar al sujeto sacudir su zapato, hasta el punto de desarmarlo en el acto.

―Es para el bien de todos aquí, ya lo hiciste en el pasado, no volveremos a ser tan tontos ―Argumentó el sujeto. Acomodó las respectivas solapas de los zapatos, para después colocarlos frente al recluso ―Para alivio de todos, aprendiste la lección ¿Te gustó la paliza que te dimos la última vez? ―Cuestionó con una brillante mueca victoriosa ―Amé patear tus costillas ―Confesó con emoción.

Primero metió un pie forrado en su calcetín. De colores, realmente llamativos a la vista. Uno poseía la serie de repetidas líneas en diagonal, con una variada gama de tonalidades. El de su pie derecho, poseía círculos oscuros, en un fondo amarillento. Agradecía que le hubieran dejado conservar sus únicas pertenencias divertidas, debido a que permanecía con su esencia siempre presente.

―Oh bueno, espero que hubieras disfrutado más consumiendo infinidad de pasteles en mi ausencia ―Dijo. Desvió su vista hacia la abultada barriga que sobre salía de la prenda blanquecina del sujeto ―Porque conseguiste un premio ―Comentó después, seguido de una carcajada maliciosa.

El otro sujeto se quedó observando la escena, como intentando adivinar a qué les llevaba aquella interminable charla. Se puso manos a la obra, para abrir la camisa de fuerza, que guardaba con recelo entre ambas manos. Rodeó con violencia el cuerpo príncipe payaso, para después sujetarlo, asegurándose de no dejar ni un detalle pasado de alto. Después, fue más sencillo controlar al hombre. Quien, de seguro, estaría intentando descifrar cómo serían sus muertes, una vez conseguida la libertad absoluta. Era por ello que tampoco se enfrascaban en muchas discusiones con él. El terrible respeto que le poseían, se derivaba del temor que ocasionaba aquella figura desquiciada.

De un empujón lo sacaron de su celda, obligándolo a encandilarse los ojos, debido a las intensas luces blanquecinas en el techo. Después, lo condujeron hasta el lugar señalado en su mapa mental de la salvación.

…

Se quedó observándola por un buen rato. Traía una mueca pronunciada en su rostro, que quería salir disparada en forma de una carcajada burlesca. Todo eso, debido a un místico hecho, que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de detallaron cuidado. Y es que sus vagos intentos por conseguirla, se hacían más que evidentes, hasta el punto de obligarla a jugar su propio juego. La dulce encrucijada del amor, en dónde él, ciertamente, no tenía cartas para soltar a su favor. Consideraba ese sentimiento estúpido, tanto como inexistente. Pero que, por razones enigmáticas, era acogida por las personas más "Cuerdas"

Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, respirando de forma acelerada. Quizá era algo de interés lo que se formaba en su interior, que se derivaba de su intensa necesidad por persuadirla. Y es que estaba completamente complacido. Ni siquiera había sacado su material pesado, pero ya estaba floreciendo su terrible experimento sentimental. Alimentaba su orgullo a escalas infinitas, provocando en esto, una actitud más altanera por su parte. ¡Pero qué importaba! Sería jodidamente libre, sin nadie respirándole en su nuca.

Sus ojos analizaron con detalle aquella pintura. Primero estaban aquellos pechos abultados. ¿Habían crecido más? ¿O sólo se había tomado la molestia de observarla cómo en realidad era? También estaba la forma radiante en que portaba su bata blanquecina. Quizá la había visto a muchas personas, pero no a ella. Y era algo que se le salía de las manos. Podía estar muy loco, pero no ciego. Aquella mujer poseía un físico realmente impresionante. "Algo así cómo…" Entonces otro pensamiento brillante le llegó a la mente. Se acomodó sobre su asiento, preparándose para su larga oratoria semanal. Era arrogante, pero no necesitaba que hablaran de él. Porque su objetivo era sacarle información relevante a ella.

―Comencemos ―Anunció ella. Había pasado algo más de cinco minutos en silencio, hasta que decidió romper el hielo ―Tengo una buena sesión el día de hoy, formulé una serie de ejercicios para desvarar aquella mente ―Dijo orgullosa. Acomodó un par de papeles sobre la mesa, además de su ya conocida agenda de bolsillo. Unos dibujos realmente interesantes se acumulaban en las hojas de atrás, teniendo como protagonista a su paciente. No obstante, ella sólo "Usaba aquello para referenciarse en sus próximas sesiones" Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que no.

―Oh, qué divertido. Cómo en la escuela ―Pronunció fingiendo emoción ―Estoy listo, nena.

Una mirada sorprendida atrajo a la del Joker. Ambos se observaron, con el de cabellos verdes intentando convencerla de que sus palabras eran reales. Quizá porque, él nunca se tomó el atrevimiento de tratarla con formalidades de más confianza.

―Bueno… ―Entonces comenzó a vacilar. De los nervios, había olvidado por completo qué traía en su mente ―Comencemos con unas preguntas ¿De acuerdo? ―Cuestionó ella con cautela, aún no sabía cómo respondería su paciente. Para su alivio, él estaba amarrado con aquella camisa. Aunque no sabía hasta cuándo eso sería una barrera. Podía notar unos brazos fornidos bajo la prenda gruesa.

―Tu dispara, me aseguraré de atinar ―Respondió confiado ―Lo que sea, estoy bondadoso el día de hoy. Además de parlanchín. Es increíble lo solo que puedo llegar a sentirme en mi fría celda ―Comentó con una melancolía artificial ―Las paredes grisáceas parecen que me robaran energía. Los pasillos desolados me embriagan de molesta soledad, estoy comenzando a hablar conmigo de nuevo.

―Se arreglará, si es que lo quieres así. Mi deber es curarte, estoy segura de que lo haré. No hay mejor prueba de calidad, que rehabilitar a uno de los villanos más sádicos de esta ciudad.

La mirada eufórica del hombre desapareció, siendo reemplazada por una mueca no tan amable. Inclinó un poco el rostro, además de que centralizó sus orbes claros sobre los de ella.

― ¿Uno de los villanos? ―Cuestionó indignado ―Calabaza, sólo hay uno ―Sentenció con cierta frialdad.

―Está bien, está bien ―Corrigió nerviosa. Aquella mirada la había terminado de intimidar con tan solo unos segundos de tener contacto con esta ―Un poco arrogante para ser un comediante ¿No? ―Cuestionó. Decidió entonces abrir su agenda, anotando seguidamente la fecha con su bolígrafo de color rojo.

―Hay personalidades de personalidades. Tiendo a creer que todos tenemos un toque de arrogancia en nuestras acciones, además de palabras. Un ser humano sin la constancia de su propio egoísmo no puede estar completo ―Respondió ―Por mi parte, prefiero hacer reír a mi público, con un toque único del orgullo que poseo conmigo.

Ella comenzó a anotar cada palabra soltada por él, sintiéndose deleitada por la voz medio aguda, pero con un toque profundo. Cómo la de un adolescente, apenas convirtiéndose en un hombre. Pero honestamente, aquello lo hacía notarse más interesante.

―Del uno al diez, cómo considerarías tus fechorías. Comenzando con que la primera cifra, sería de poco interés policial ―Preguntó, cómo para intentar silenciarlo de sus largos monólogos inspiradores.

Él se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Parpadeó una buena cantidad de veces, aprovechando los segundos que tenía de espera. Relamió sus labios, abriendo de vez en cuando la boca, sin soltar ni una sola palabra. Todo era parte de una buena serie de expresiones faciales que solía hacer, sin siquiera notarlo. Se inclinó entonces contra la mesa, verificando de no perder el equilibrio de su cuerpo con imposibilidad de mover los brazos.

―Once ―Respondió con orgullo. Soltó una carcajada audible para aquel pequeño espacio, sintiendo que aquella broma había sido estupenda.

Ella siguió anotando.

―De acuerdo… ―Murmuró. Finalizó entonces de escribir el resumen del encuentro, para después dejar el bolígrafo a un lado de la mesa ― ¿Desde cuándo comenzaron las fechorías?

Él volvió a acomodarse sobre su silla, cómo si la pregunta le hubiera despertado un sinfín de pensamientos. Entonces él rodó los ojos, para después terminar mirando al techo blanquecino. Su mente trabajaba cómo una máquina sin descanso, intentando recordar cuál había sido su inicio. No obstante, todo llegaba a él en partes desiguales.

―Gas de la risa, televisé todo lo que ocurrió, enviándosela con mucho cariño a Batsy ―Respondió con orgullo ―Una vez degustado el dulce aroma de la sangre, es imposible abandonar. Da poder, tan grande, que se escapa entre los dedos, cómo un líquido inquieto.

Algo escandalizada, decidió seguir consignando cada detalle. Agregándole incluso, las curiosas expresiones faciales que él soltaba de repente.

― ¿Qué sientes?

―No puedes cuestionar algo tan insípido. Preguntar por una sensación es irreal. Pero puedo asegurar que da cierto choque eléctrico en el cuerpo. Un delicioso sabor en los labios se queda impregnado… Es casi tan mágico cómo el amor ¿No lo crees, preciosa?

―Jamás he sentido algo tan horroroso cómo eso.

― ¿Cómo el amor? ―Cuestionó con cierto interés que iba más allá de ella ―Una lástima…

―No, no ―Corrigió con velocidad ―Quiero decir, asesinar.

― ¡Pero qué escándalo! ―Reaccionó ―Puedo enseñarte de ambas cosas en un parpadeo ―Aseguró. Intentó entonces buscar los orbes de ella, cómo para intentar hacer una conexión más íntima. Una sesión y media, pero ya estaba dando sus frutos. Jamás imaginó que aquella doctora hubiera mordido el anzuelo de forma tan repentina.

― ¿Crees que algún factor en la infancia recayó en las acciones indiscriminadas de hoy en día? ―Interrumpió ella de forma campal, cómo para no entrometerse en conversaciones fuera de lugar. No obstante, sintió un leve calor situarse sobre sus mejillas, además de que, suponía que estaban coloreadas de un carmesí fuerte. Le era imposible ignorarlo por tanto tiempo.

―Qué cosas más absurdas preguntas… No lo sé. No… no me gusta hablar de mi pasado ―Dijo, cómo para generar cierta curiosidad desprendida en el aire ―Es tan trágico, lleno de cosas inconclusas.

―Cuéntame más…

― ¡HA! ―Exclamó él emocionado ―Te lo has creído. Mi bella arlequín, lo que soy hoy en día, es producto de un sueño ―Dijo ―Hacer reír a los demás es mi pasión. Las bromas son emocionantes para cualquiera ¿No es así? Las pesadas son lo mío. Pero te aseguro que todos terminan con sonrisas prefectas en sus rostros ―Entonces imitó el ideal de lo que hablaba, anchando sus labios de forma exagerada. Sus dientes plateados soltaron un pequeño brillo extravagante ―No importa cómo lo haga, siempre sonríen.

― ¿Estamos hablando de un crimen en específico?

―¡Para nada! ―Respondió ―Te hablo de la teoría más exquisita sobre la tierra. Toma nota, corazón, te ayudará algún día ―Entonces se acomodó sobre la silla, luego aclaró su garganta, cómo buena introducción para lo que vendría ―Si los haces reír, se doblegan a tu voluntad. Son persuadidos por la viveza del comediante, porque de él quien pende sus emociones. Puedes jugar con ellas cómo más plazcas, aún sabiendo que seguirán allí, porque esa es la necesidad de nuestra tarea. Persuadirlos, encantarlos. Atraerlos. Una persona que ríe, es automáticamente propiedad de quién lo hizo ―Explicó ― ¿No te parece eso una locura? Imagina lo bien que hubiera sido hacer reír al maestro de deportes.

Entonces ella, cómo por una acción sin ser premeditada, comenzó a soltar una tímida carcajada. Su sonrisa se amplió por el rostro, hasta hacerla ahogarse en un extraño trance. No era un chiste tan bueno, pero ella ya comenzaba verse atraída hasta por el tono de voz que él poseía.

― ¿Ves? ―Señaló victorioso ―Ahora estás obligada a ser de mi propiedad, debido a que usé un excelente mecanismo para llamar tu esquiva atención. ¿No es una sensacional tarea?

―Si bueno, yo… ―Entonces vaciló de nuevo ―No me sorprende tanto cómo imaginé. Pude haber reído por algo que recordé.

―Pero no lo hiciste. Fue mérito mío. Debes admitir que la magia de un comediante es atractiva. Aún más, para una bella psicóloga interesada en las artes de los más brillantes.

―Hablas con propiedad. Quizá ese trono no esté del todo comprado.

―Soy el rey de esta ciudad, encanto. Todos se ríen de mis estupendas bromas ―Dijo él. Ahora la conversación se ponía tensa, debido a la insistencia de ambas partes, por controlar la razón.

―Aún te falta un poco para deleitarme a mí ―Aseguró con confianza ―No me tienes del todo.

―Pero lo haré ―Susurró ―Porque una mente atractiva cómo la tuya, tiende a arrastrarse a quién la alimente de saberes. ¿No es así? Los profesores de la universidad no eran tan interesantes ¿O sí? ―Cuestionó en un tono burlesco.

La expresión retadora de ella cambió. Ahora estaba realmente sorprendida. A la vez de incómoda. Su mirada exigía una explicación de aquel tema abrupto.

―Sólo hablaban de calificaciones ¿Verdad? La pobre Arlequín no podía hacerlos doblegarse a su propia voluntad, porque en realidad no los tenía… Fue vilmente usada, provocando una ruptura en su sensible ego. ¿Me equivoco? Dime si lo hago, porque odio no tener la razón.

La piel de la mujer se encontraba pálida. Supuso que nadie conocía aquella deprimente historia de su pasado. No es que fuera grave, no obstante, era una pieza clave para adivinar cómo se había infiltrado en aquel lugar de alto prestigio. Una sensación de persecución le atravesó el pecho. Tanto así como una terrible excitación. ¿Y por qué? No tenía respuesta concreta, pero debía suponerlo por la confianza con la que la enfrentaba aquel hombre. Poco a poco, aquellas cicatrices faciales, además de aspecto callejero, comenzaba a tonarse interesante para ella.

―Nena, estás lista para hacer rogar al mundo de rodillas.

Míster J. Observó el resultado de su obra maestra. Más de una hora en su monólogo clásico, sobre el poder y la comedia. Sus dos temas preferidos, en especial porque lograban alcanzar cierta fascinación a un interlocutor en específico. Ella había sido su oyente aquel día, haciéndolo sentirse más importante. Sólo bastaba con observarle el rostro, para adivinar qué se le cruzaba por la mente, al momento de él soltar aquellas palabras con lucros variados. Terriblemente deleitada, incapaz de distraerse si quiera un momento, debido a que estaba embelesada con la forma en la que se expresaba de manera casi artística. La persuasión verbal era su preferida, porque lograba convencer a las víctimas de que su alma estaba forjada de cosas buenas. No obstante, el proceso de manipulación apenas estaba tornándose vigente. Destruiría la mente femenina, hasta el borde de conseguir un juguete interesante al interior de las instalaciones. Entonces salir pasaba a segundo lugar. Porque quería ocuparse en demostrar, qué tan persuasivo, además de controlador podía ser. Ciertamente, sus niveles de egoísmo sobrepasaban los límites. Cuándo creía que no podía tener más poder, aparecía ella, con una mirada encendida de pasión, pero con una mente cerrada en que debía hacer lo correcto.

Su arlequín coloreó sus mejillas de carmesí fuerte. Él quiso mantener contacto visual una vez más, sin lograr éxito con esto. Ella desvió la mirada hacia sus papeles, escribiendo cosas al azar, bastante apresurada. Pero con un simple vistazo, detalló que se trataba nada más de garabatos sin sentido. Ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Entonces desvió la mirada al reloj sobre la pared. Dieron las cinco y media, hora exacta para regresar a su celda. Y a pesar de estar tan complacido justo al lado de las cortinas, dónde la luz solar entraba de forma controlada, debía tratar con mesura su tiempo. Las mentes más desquiciadas se formaban poco a poco, con dosis reguladas de terrible maldad.

―Arlequín, arlequín… ―Murmuró él, intentando combinar aquello en una melodía pegajosa ―Se nos ha acabado el tiempo… ―Dijo, cómo si se tratara del psicólogo. No obstante, así se sentía. Quería forjar la mente de la mujer, hasta hacerla olvidar de lo correcto o incorrecto. Perderla en un mar de cuestiones. Enloquecerla a base de argumentos al azar.

―¡Es verdad! ―Reaccionó ella, observando el reloj blanquecino sobre su muñeca. Despegó rápidamente la vista de las manecillas que, corrían de forma peligrosa sobre las líneas que marcaban la hora, para notarse realmente ajetreada ―No logramos conseguir nada el día de hoy ―Se lamentó con arrepentimiento ―Será la próxima semana, supongo… ―Dijo ella, pero no se notaba tan convencida.

―Todo a su tiempo, nena. Siento que tenemos una conexión… Irremediable ―Susurró esto último ―Otra cosa… ―Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, escuchando algunos pasos acercarse hacia la posición de ellos ―Espero que puedas quitarme esto la próxima vez que nos veamos. Estás a salvo en mis manos. Soy inofensivo para ti ―Dijo en un tono poco audible.

Ella se sintió cómo una desquiciada privilegiada.

Los hombres irrumpieron sin tocar en la oficina, como si estuvieran retando la autoridad de la rubia. No obstante, ella permaneció en silencio. Observó cómo tomaban a Míster J. de los hombros, para obligarlo a levantarse. No se veían muy contentos de tratarlo, debido a que él siempre poseía una broma inquietante para ellos. No obstante, permaneció en silencio, con la típica sonrisa burlona pintada en su rosto falto de maquillaje. Avanzó entonces hacia la salida, dando cómo último banquete, una mirada privilegiada a ella. Guiñó el ojo, como si de un adolescente primerizo en sentimientos se tratara. Sin embargo, con malicia, poseía experiencia para atraer mujeres a su yugo. No sería la primera vez que se portara irresistiblemente patético con una fémina. Pero, esta por lo menos, le hacía soltar más palabras de las debidas. Había interés, más estaba de por medio la cordura de ella. Necesitaba tenerla realmente desquiciada, para dar su paso final a la libertad.

¡Diablos, amaba ser el genio tras todo plan macabro!

La puerta se cerró, ansiando volver a abrirse la próxima semana. Claro está, que regresaría con más trucos bajo la manga. Uno en especial, intensificar las cosas.

 ** _Continuará._**

 **** ** _Espero les esté gustando esta historia. Me gustaría primero enfatizar en la relación de ambos, pero cegada por la persuasión del Joker para con Harley, lo siguiente sería comenzar con algo más intenso, para luego llevar a cabo esta historia acerca de la pareja explosiva. Quise llenarme de más confianza para dirigirme a un nuevo público, debido a que soy nueva en esta clase de fics. Pero bueno, lo fangirl me terminó por llevar a escribir todo lo que quería... Una vez más, espero que cada personalidad se lleve con mesura, quise combinar la actitud del Joker con la de los otros, pero con la apariencia sensual de la de Jared. (Psicópata hermoso) Y bueeno. Nos vemos en las siguientes actualizaciones, no entiendo porqué la historia no aparece en el inicio, en dónde deberían estar todas las publicadas al momento. Sólo está si se selecciona la categoría "Español" Y es algo extraño además, porque nunca me había sucedido, pero intentaré buscar la solución. Espero les vaya bien. ¡Muchas gracias por los review! Primero me agobié de no ser leída, pero una buena persona de corazón decidió constar por escrito que esta historia es de su agrado. Un buen impulso para seguir actualizando. Tengo buenos planes para esta historia, que espero poder alargar pronto... Buen día, odio agrandar tanto estas notas, pero bueno._**


	6. —Capítulo 5—

**_—Una confesión repentina—_**

Al cabo de dos semanas, al avance del paciente resultaba favorable. Harley había intensificado las horas para atender a su paciente, utilizando la estúpida excusa de que: «Necesitaba un poco más de impulso, para evidenciar sus problemáticos traumas infantiles» Por supuesto, la persuasión fue efectiva. Tres horas a solas con el Príncipe payaso, para «Curarlo» No obstante, cada minuto que pasaba en aquella oficina toda pintada de blanco, sentía que su vitalidad le era robada. Como si estuviera embelesada por alguna clase de hechizo, en dónde cada uno de sus pensamientos se tornaba cuestionable. Hasta cierto tiempo, llegó a pensar que necesitaba un tiempo lejos de Arkham. Todo era tan peligroso, además de alocado. El contacto directo con aquellas mentes brillantes, le generaba un impacto importante en su moral. Pero al final del día, sólo recordaba las palabras de ese sujeto mágico. El de cabellos esmeralda. Su desquiciado hombre cubierto de tatuajes incomprensibles, pero que ella adoraba cómo si fueran lo más sensato posible sobre tierra. Diablos y eso se sentía frustrante, en especial, porque era su paciente. ¡Su paciente! Pero más que eso, un asesino que no poseía sentimientos... ¿O sí?

Ese día decidió que la cita debía ser a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Desde el medio día, había estado almorzando con un sujeto que conoció durante su estadía en Arkham. Nada sutil, ni mucho menos. Él era un de los encargados de transportar a los prisioneros a través de los pasillos, velando de que no escaparan cómo zorros expertos en el engaño. Por supuesto que le costó aceptar la humilde invitación a comer un Sandwich, en especial porque no veía un rostro atractivo en ese sujeto. Pero no era culpa de nadie, mucho menos del Becario que pasaba con orgullo por sus veintitantos, pero la razón era más que lógica. Su prototipo de hombre ideal se encontraba encerrado tras una puerta gruesa metálica y apenas podía verlo una ración de tiempo al día. El Cabello verde entonces, se convirtió cómo un punto fuerte en el detalle que debía tener un hombre. Y por supuesto, sólo uno muy desquiciado podía poseerlo. Lamentablemente, él.

—Veo que tienes un semblante formidable... —Indicó el príncipe payaso. Se acomodó sobre su asiento de plástico, disfrutando de la libertad que poseían sus manos desatadas. ¡Todo era tan único! Lo suficiente para arrancarle una amplia sonrisa cargada de arrogancia en el toque.

—Oh bueno... Yo... —Comenzó entonces a vacilar. Se veía nerviosa, tanto como perdida en pensamientos pasajeros. Uno tras otro, no eran iguales, pero si eran con la misma persona —No lo sé... —Respondió ella con una extraña sonrisa tímida. Jugueteó con un clip que había sobre la mesa, clavando su mirada en el objeto metálico. Estaba terriblemente nerviosa. Por nada en el planeta tendría el coraje de mirarlo a los ojos. Dos pozos repleto de pasión, capaces de robarle el aliento en el acto.

—No seas modesta, nena —Dijo él con energía —Yo conozco esas reacciones... —Explicó orgulloso, además de tener una sensación de plena confianza. Se señaló a sí mismo, apuntando su pecho blanquecino con el pulgar —¡Claro! La estúpida mirada de los jovencitos que apenas revolotean en su edad de exploración —Carcajeó de forma sutil.

Harleen levantó la mirada de la mesa. Sus orbes se chocaron con los claros del contrario, haciéndola estremecerse de una forma ridícula. Tragó saliva, empujando el taco que se formaba al interior de su garganta. Todo era tan difícil con él, en especial cuando los nervios le subían hasta la presión. Cada sesión que pasaba, era como un repaso a sus debilidades absurdas.

–No entiendo tu punto, Señor J. —Señaló ella con un semblante confundido. Centralizó toda su atención en aquella especie de filósofo homicida, quien aseguraba poseer todas las respuestas perfectas para el momento. Se deleitaba con tan solo oír aquella voz aguda, además de las carcajadas empalagosas que a veces salían disparadas de los labios incoloros del sujeto. A veces se odiaba el hecho de que a él no le daban el privilegio de tener contacto con la luz solar. ¡Le estaban haciendo daño! Y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Harley, Harley, Harley, ¡Harley! —Exclamó al final con algo de emoción —Creí que aquí había algo de confianza. Algo así como una amistad estrecha —Indicó después. Movió sus manos libres, como si estuvieran danzando contra el viento. Y en cada palabra, aseguraba la certeza de esta con una buena señalización del leguaje mudo. De alguna forma, lograba capturar a sus víctimas con un interesante deleite —Tu me ocultas algo —Cambió luego el tono de voz a uno más grave. Inclinó un poco el rostro, disminuyendo el voltaje de su sonrisa. Se veía realmente macabro.

—Yo no podría hacer eso... —Anunció con una inocente honestidad. Por supuesto que ni en sus más remotos pensamientos tendría la osadía de mentirle a ese sujeto. De alguna forma, él siempre lograba conseguir información. Reacción que por supuesto, la mantenía con un aterrador interés. Pero también a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo que no? —Preguntó con una sarcástica indignación —Tu mirada te delata, preciosa. Yo siempre me guío por los semblantes interesantes. Algunos poseen miedo. Pero otros, cuando están bajo mi merced, tienen pánico... —Susurró de una forma aterradora. Dejó caer un poco el cuerpo hacia adelante, para poseer más cercanía entre los dos. No obstante, regresó a su posición inicial, en un movimiento similar a un animalejo invertebrado —Tú, por otro lado —Carraspeó un poco la garganta —Posees otra expresión que jamás me había topado antes... Mejillas rojizas, incapacidad de retener la mirada... ¡Harley! ¡Oh, Nena! —Exclamó con el exageración —Estás enamorada ¿No es así?

La doctora Quinnzel tuvo que detenerse un momento. Su mundo se detuvo al instante en que el Príncipe Payaso aclaró su situación. Ni siquiera ella comprendía que estaba enamorada. No obstante, poseía una conclusión derivada de sus conocimientos psicológicos. Tal vez no fue muy astuta al comportarse con ese sujeto brillante, porque, claro estaba que El Joker era alguien reservado en su locura, pero con una mente audaz, capaz de detectar señales que otras personas no. Analizó rápidamente su situación frustrante, con una tranquilidad arrogante. Quería aceptar, pero a la vez no. Tenía ciertas dudas sobre sus ridículos sentimientos, empezando porque se derivaban a un acto insano. Ella estaba allí para curar, no para enfermarse... ¿Pero cómo podía resistirse a una mirada tan honesta? Su interlocutor parecía haberse abierto de forma exclusiva a ella, haciéndola sentir la

mujer más afortunada de toda esa Ciudad infestada de hombres deshonestos. Por él no. ella creía que su paciente poseía un alma transparente, corrompida sólo por las injusticias de la vida.. Era su niño pequeño. El instructor de vida, que acorde pasaban las sesiones, le enseñaba un poco del juego de la vida. ¿Y quién era ella para rechazar aquel trato especial?

—Sí, tal vez —Tartamudeó enseguida. Su rostro estaba invadido por un bochorno repentino. Tuvo que desviar la vista a variados puntos de la habitación, para no ser descubierta tan rápido.

no

—¡Ya sé! Lloyd Bates... —Señaló después de una extraña pausa —Ese sujeto que a veces me deja una bandeja de comida sobre la mesa de noche... ¿Verdad que ese es?

Harleen abrió los labios, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Quería hundirse metros bajo tierra, producto de su repentina vergüenza. Su verdadero amor había fallado en algo. Y es que ella era carcomida por las llamas del amor, correspondientes a él. ¡Y ni tenía idea!

—Creí que eras más astuto... —Dictaminó ella con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro. Si quería que todo funcionara a la perfección, debía meterse en aquel juego. Por más que sus lánguidos dedos, decorados por unas uñas estilizadas realmente largas, temblaran de un desconocido temor a ser rechazada de forma vil —Estás equivocado Señor J.

—¿Ah sí? —Escupió con una indignación artificial. No obstante, en su interior se elogiaba por lo astuto que fue al seguir a cabo su plan trazado la noche anterior. Ser él era tan sencillo, además de satisfactorio. Todo ocurría según sus preferencias, causándole grandes momentos de placer —Calabaza, deberías explicarme en qué he fallado —Se inclinó entonces contra la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos sobre la superficie, además de decorar su rostro pálido con una mirada confusa.

—Estoy enamorada. Bueno, sí, o mejor dicho, tal vez... —Corrigió apurada, reprochándose a sí misma de tan delicado error —Pero no tienes idea de quién se trata.

—¿Es alguien que conozco?

—Mucho.

El Señor J. comenzó a hacer cálculos falsos en su mente. Se relamió los labios, disfrutando de aquella mirada femenina exclusiva para él. ¡La gente era tan fácil de engañar! Pero ella se veía de una forma diferente al momento de sacar sus propias conclusiones. Vacilante, pero a la vez, concentrada en pelear contra su propio ser para aquella confesión del día.

—¡Ya sé! —Anunció el Payaso con rapidez. Levantó el dedo indice, apuntando contra el techo blanquecino de la oficina —Te gusta Batsy —Bromeó, rompiendo en carcajadas histéricas la habitación. Su silla tambaleó, hasta llegar a un punto de querer arrojarlo contra el suelo alfombrado. No obstante, mantuvo el equilibrio posando ambas manos contra su abdomen. Las entrañas le ardían de tanto reír.

—No, no, no, no, no —Negó ella indignada. ¿Cómo podría amar a un ser que atormentaba a su precioso paciente? Es más, podía asegurar que aborrecía con toda su alma al murciélago, él había atrofiado a su querido Mister J. Doblegándolo a una vida agónica en dónde buscaba derrotarlo —Mister J. Eres tú —Entonces se dio cuenta del error, guardando un silencio sepulcral. Sus mejillas enrojecieron como manzanas, obligándola a temblar en sensaciones incómodas. La profesional Harleen Quinnzel se había entregado a un psicópata que sólo intentaba engañar a las personas con un buen monólogo.

Una sensación de satisfacción corrió desde nuca, hasta la zona lumbar del Príncipe payaso. Se retorció cómo un desquiciado sobre su asiento, esbozando una sonrisa colmada de victoria. Su mirada seguía pegada a la figura de la rubia, quien se recriminaba por aquellos sentimientos indebidos. Por supuesto que la encontraba atractiva, pero de allí a que tuviera una sensación romántica, era inválido. Quería escapar y sus planes comenzaba a dar frutos. No veía la hora de la aproximación de la cosecha.

—Nena, pero qué cosas dices —Dijo impactado. Abrió los labios con impresión —Me siento halagado, pero aún así, esto sería una pérdida de tiempo. Tienes la cordura suficiente para saber qué soy yo.

—Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Mister J.

El Joker comenzó a sentir un extraño pánico. Tampoco imaginaba una ráfaga de cumplidos, acerca de lo especial que era por enamorar a una psicóloga con una buena ración de monólogos sin sentido. De alguna forma, la atrapó cómo a una presa indefensa, pero no podía darse el lujo de oírla. Apestaba todo, mucho más, las cuestiones regidas por el corazón. Órgano que, por supuesto, sólo utilizaba para bombear sangre. ¿Acaso podía haber sentimientos allí? Y su respuesta seguía siendo no. Todo aquello era una absurda basura melodramática, para persuadir a las personas de un mundo verdaderamente interesante.

—Arlequín, creo que estás algo desquiciada ... —Susurró con ironía —Pero no importa... Tengo un plan para los dos... ¡Uno grande!

—¿Ah sí? —Preguntó algo dudosa. Aún no reaccionaba acerca de la prematura confesión.

—No sé que tanto me ames, pero debes demostrarlo.

—Lo que sea, digo, sí, claro.

El Joker soltó una amplia sonrisa, desviándose a lo macabro. Había hecho el enlace planeado, pero aún le faltaba condimentar su situación. ¿Qué estaría dispuesta a hacer su muñeca por él? Una infinidad de retos se le venían a la mente, pero ninguno lo complacía de lleno. Todo tenía que ser extremadamente difícil, para poder juguetear con la mente aún cuerda de su próxima ayudante.

—Visítame en mi celda a la media noche —Pidió cómo si estuviera dirigiéndose a uno de sus ayudantes lambiscones. Aquellos grandulones podían bailar sobre los rieles de un tren, si él lo ordenaba. Claro está, con un billete de los grandes danzando sobre sus dedos. Harley por supuesto, era diferente, porque todo parecía ser de forma desinteresada. Y aquella idea le retumbaba en la cabeza.

—Eso sería imposible, no puedo ingresar a una celda después del horario laboral —Explicó con cuidado. También dudaba en la reacción del príncipe payaso.

—Estoy seguro que lograrás colarte, eres muy ágil, nena. No lo olvides, será un día para recordar... —Explicó emocionado —Prueba que me amas.

Harley vaciló, pero estaba segura de poner la mano sobre el fuego por Mister J. En especial él conociendo sus sentimientos verídicos. No sabía que tendría en mente el hombre macabro, pero estaba segura de que sería algo complicado.

Jodida adrenalina, porque estaba empezando a adorarla.

Continuará.

¡Hola! Bueno, es una actualización que no tenía en

mente, pero mis ansias de continuar con la historia me ganaron. En el próximo capítulo espero profundizar más, sin sentirme agotada por tantos quehaceres en el día. Lamento la demora, por estos días, la escuela se torna un fastidio, con todo esos trabajos finales y exámenes, pero en eso de una semana recuperaré mi libertad, para actualizar las veces que quiera, espero claro, que así sea.

¡Muchas gracias! Creo que ya encontré el problema de porque no aparecía en el inicio la historia ya publicada. De todas formas, agradesco mucho los Reviews. Un buen apoyo para la historia me incita a continuarla, por supuesto, alargarla los capítulos que creo convenientes. Mi mayor emoción fue ver personas que simpatizan, además de que es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, que claro, me ingresa algo de presión para hacer las cosas de forma correcta. Nos vemos pronto y muchos saludos a todas esas personas valiosas que apoyan con un comentario, brevemente estaré respondiendo en notas de autora (En wattpad es más emocionante contestar, pero FF. Net es mi plataforma habitual, así que será acostumbrarme) No alargo esto más, ¡Buen día! Hasta la próxima...


	7. ―Capítulo 6―

**_―_** ** _Prueba de amor―_**

La doctora Quinnzel ajustó su cabello por décima vez en la hora. Enredó los mechones rubios en sus largos dedos delgados, para colocarlos tras su oreja. Se elogió su cola de caballo, detallando en lo formal que podía verse con su melena sujeta. No obstante, todo se trataba de un vago intento por parecer más normal, un poco menos provocadora. Comprendía una cuestión en su actual situación, haciendo énfasis en lo horrorizada que se encontraba con ella. «Me he enamorado de ti» Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, como martillazos capaces de proporcionarle un dolor fuerte. Ni siquiera las mejillas enrojecidas habían cesado. Los nervios persistían, como si una y otra vez, aquella confesión saliera de sus labios carmesí fuerte. Y se odiaba, quien sabe cuanto, pero lo hacía con enfermizo descontrol.

Se inclinó contra el mueble propio del lavabo del baño para internos. El aroma a químicos mantenían persistente, evidenciando una limpieza rápida posterior a su visita. Peinó sus cejas, mordió sus labios, realizó variados gestos con su rostro, intentando encontrar una mueca atractiva. Y aunque se odiara por todos esos intentos válidos de negarse a su propia moral, estaba segura, muy, en el fondo, de que aquello era lo correcto. Después de todo, tras las paredes deterioradas de Arkham, todos tenían la razón. Quizá unos parecían ser más excéntricos que otros, pero la regla era esa. No se podía cuestionar a alguien poco cuerdo. Pero ella, quien se jactaba de darle solución a las mentes desquiciadas, parecía caer rendida ante las locas ideas de sus pacientes.

—Es fácil —Se dio ánimos. Detalló con cuidado la figura pálida frente al espejo, tratando de persuadir aquellas ideas de desistir —Él estará muy emocionado de verte —Agregó después, pintando una sonrisa cargada de felicidad en su rostro. Lo que daría por escuchar aquella carcajada lenta, pero excéntrica de su amado.

Una vez fuera de los nuevos baños construidos, se infiltró en los largos, además de deprimentes, pasillos de Arkham. Una renovación en la estructura vieja, trajo consigo infinidad de alas nuevas. Claro está, por falta de presupuesto, decidieron dejar algunos detalles de la forma espeluznante. Por ejemplo, los corredores de apariencia infinita, con algunas bombillas quemadas, trayendo consigo la sensación instintiva de temor. No obstante, se había acostumbrado. Estar allí requería mucha fuerza de voluntad, además de valentía. El profesionalismo, además de madurez, se medía en ello.

Giró la esquina, al pasillo dónde se encontraban todas las oficinas dedicadas al personal. Soltó un suspiro que duró una gran cantidad de tiempo, queriendo retroceder, además de deglutir todos sus sentimientos. No quería ser la embelesada del Señor J. a Veces detestaba su debilidad mental por los sujetos de aspecto brillante, además de extravagante. Pero una parte de su interior, la obligaban a sumergirse en aquellas corrientes enigmáticas. Ansiaba abrazarlo, acariciar cada tatuaje dibujado sutilmente en la piel de su amado. Dedicarle sus mejores muecas, realizar bromas de buen gusto, capaces de hacerlo terriblemente feliz. Y ganaba por montones esa teoría de ser la flamante mujer del Rey de Gotham. Imaginándose un increíble sobre nombre, siendo la Reina. ¿También tendría que usar vestimentas exóticas?

Acarició el pomo de la puerta, anhelando que todo saliera a la perfección. Parpadeó una infinidad de veces, hasta que por fin se armó de valor para abrir. Un destelló la cegó al instante, propiciado principalmente por el cambio de iluminación. El cuarto, pintado en su totalidad de blanco, hacía un contraste perfecto con las altas luces amarillentas. Asomó la cabeza, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera como lo planeado. Para su alivio, además razón de su sensación victoriosa, encontró que el escritorio de roble color crema, estaba ocupado por una clase de salvador. El Señor Hans Werner, encargado de las habitaciones destinadas a los criminales más sádicos del edificio. Por supuesto, su caballero escarlata se encontraba residiendo una de ellas, incómodo de no poseer privilegio alguno, como lo sería el estándar para los etiquetados como inofensivos. Él por supuesto, no podía gozar de tantas nimiedades, lo habían puesto en un lugar realmente apretado, improvisado una vez terminado de construir las renovaciones. Llegando al tema: El Alemán recién llegado a Gotham, tenía el privilegio que Harleen ansiaba poseer. Él, tras de ser el supervisor, era quién atendía las necesidades básicas del Señor J. Como lo era comer o llevarlo de vez en cuando al baño (La mazmorra improvisada solo preveía una cama sólida cómo tabla de madera, además de una silla metálica, como para darle diseño al pésimo lugar) Por supuesto, la desesperada doctora quería ese poder.

—¡Señor Werner! —Llamó la Doctora aliviada. Se lanzó al interior de la oficina, dejándose envolver por un frío incesante, producto de la intensidad del Aire acondicionado —Es un alivio encontrarlo aquí... —Agregó después, siendo realmente honesta.

El sujeto dejó lo que estaba haciendo. Giró sobre su asiento de alto respaldo rotatorio, para después enviar una mirada cálida a la Rubia. Sus facciones bruscas, propias de todo nacionalizado Alemán, eran imposibles de transmitirse con una mujer tan llamativa a la vista.

—Dígame Doctora Quinnzel ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —Cuestionó de inmediato, en un marcado acento germano.

Ella avanzó hasta la oficina, tomando asiento con propiedad en la silla justo al frente del escritorio. Apoyó los codos sobre la superficie de madera, portando una artificial mirada serena, remarcando en que su respiración estaba agitada y le era imposible mantener contacto visual con nadie. Sentía que la descubrirían, que olfatearían su recorrido hasta la habitación del Príncipe Payaso, encontrándola quebrantando las leyes de todo principio.

La primera vez que pisó las instalaciones de Arkham, le remarcaron que cualquier amistad fuera de rango con los prisioneros, eran castigados de forma severa con un despido. Y ella había trabajado muy duro para terminar de bruces en las frías calles de Gotham.

—Puede hacer algo muy valioso para mí. Verá, esta noche me encuentro realmente activa y además de que terminé turno hace mucho tiempo, me encontré con la necesidad de quedarme, solo para buscar ayudar a los del turno nocturno. ¿Habría algo que me permita realizar? Le veo, de igual forma, ocupado —Explicó ella apurada. Intentaba notarse tranquila, además de persuasiva. Característica que decidió tomar prestada de su adorado Payaso frenético. En lo máximo, quería evadir su plan «B» Con el cual ya tenía cercanía, mucho más, en su antaño.

El doctor pareció no comprender. Relamió sus labios, además de que frunció el ceño, como si aquellas palabras hubieran ingresado a su sistema de análisis de forma abrupta. No obstante, detalló el contexto con el que se refería la mujer.

—No tenemos nada que hacer por el momento. Le aconsejo que regrese a su morada, duerma lo suficiente para hacer todo de forma eficiente mañana en la mañana... —Respondió.

—No se puede... Verá, no tengo ni una pizca de sueño —Rogó de forma sutil, comenzando a desesperarse.

—Doctora Quinnzel, estoy realmente ajetreado con estos documentos ¿Cree que podría venir luego? —Pidió en una forma en la que no sonara brusco. Volvió la vista hacia sus papeles, que, permanecían en cantidades bárbaras sobre la superficie.

No, por ningún motivo soportaría aquella respuesta agria. En sus tiempos de Universidad, el rechazo de alguna petición traía sus represalias, una de ellas, era tener que verse obligada a utilizar sus armas naturales para conseguir sus deseos. Acción que ciertamente le otorgó momentos deprimentes al interior de su residencia estudiantil, debido a que se sentía inútil sin poder responder de forma eficiente con su intelecto. Pero los maestros se volvían condescendientes, además de elásticos a sus más gustosos deseos. Y al momento de recibir el diploma manchado de desgracias, imaginó que sería la última vez que lo haría.

Aparentemente, no.

••

Abotonó su bata blanquecina, sintiendo un alivio falso de haber logrado ganarse la confianza del doctor, por una buena causa. Jamás imaginó que los ortodoxos Doctores Alemanes poseían una mente inquebrantable, capaz de obligarlos a rechazar vilmente a una maravilla rubia. Finalmente, utilizó las últimas armas que le quedaban, abrazándolo de forma hipócrita, prendiéndole su ya conocido aroma a almendras. Después de eso, le quedó claro quien era la que debía imponer normas a como diera lugar.

Revisó pasillo por pasillo, aún inexperta aventurándose por las amplias instalaciones vacías. La noche era ciertamente momento en el que más temor podía sentir, además de que la sensación de ser observada, por los inquietos inquilinos al interior de las puertas metálicas, la obligaban a tragar saliva constantemente, agregando su instinto de paranoia. Aunque de alguna forma, creía que estaría a salvo. Después de su brillante hazaña, sentía que podía tocar la inmortalidad. Nadie se atrevía derrumbar su arrogancia.

Nadie, salvo él.

Tocó dos veces la puerta. Observó el cartel a un lado de la pared, donde en letras doradas estaba escrito el nombre del criminal más interesante de Gotham. «Napier–Joker» Aunque omitió el primer apellido, una vez conociendo el disgusto de su amado por este.

—¿Quién es? —Cuestionaron al otro lado, utilizando un gesto emotivo. Las palabras revoloteaban de forma distorsionada como una melodía retorcida.

Ella se asomó por la ventana ovalada que daba visión exclusiva a una parte de la habitación. La zona de la cama no tenía cobertura en ese campo visual. No obstante, apoyó la frente contra el vidrio, intentando forzar un poco la vista. Al interior todo estaba en penumbras, pero tenía el conocimiento de que él estaba esperándola sin descanso. Y le enloquecía esa idea.

—Déjame que te abra... —Bromeó él. De inmediato apareció en el campo visual de la rubia, haciéndola brincar debido al movimiento brusco que realizó, abalanzándose de igual forma contra el vidrio.

Ella se tornó a un semblante serio, pero los nervios la carcomían. Revolcó el bolsillo de su bata, intentando conseguir las llaves otorgadas por el Doctor Werner, luego de persuadirlo de una forma superficial. No obstante, al acariciar el objeto de aluminio, logró lanzarlas al suelo producto de su mal agarre. Se inclinó para tomarlas nuevamente, escuchando cómo una risilla penetraba en sus oídos. Las piernas le temblaron, pero el corazón. Oh, el corazón se le revolcó con una enfermiza emoción.

Una vez abierta la puerta, notó todo en penumbra. Había un leve aroma a humedad, que intentaba arrasar con el perfume corporal del criminal. De alguna forma, el olor a una colonia fuerte, predominaba aún sin él utilizarla durante meses allí incautado. Como si esta hubiera penetrado en su piel pálida, hasta el borde de tornarla como una sustancia corporal propia de él. Y ciertamente, tenía un encanto que recaía en la buena recepción de ella.

—Disculpa el desorden, no sabía que tenía visitas —Dijo él, seguido de una sonrisa amplia en su rostro. De inmediato, el príncipe payaso tomó asiento en el único inmueble –A parte de la cama– Que poseía en el lúgubre lugar —Te ofrecería algo de café, pero lo he acabado —Bromeó de nuevo, impulsado por una sensación de emoción en su pecho. Adoraba el público que comprendía sus chistes de forma rápida.

Harleen rió. Ajustó la puerta tras ella, temiendo de que al cerrarse, fuera imposible abrirse desde adentro. Además, aunque lo amara, poseía una alarma natural que la obligaba a permanecer a la defensiva. Según el expediente de Mister J. Él era un sujeto sádico, además de que poco le daba valor a los pactos realizados por mera gentileza. Si tenía la desgraciada idea de asesinar, lo hacía. Sin importar de que se tratara de sus propios aliados.

—De igual forma, no me apetecería mucho Mister J. —Siguió entonces la corriente —¿Te ha gustado la estadía en este palacio cinco estrellas? —Cuestionó con sarcasmo. El esmeralda no tardó en soltar una pesada carcajada, que retumbó entre aquellas cuatro paredes grisáceas.

—Bueno, bueno —Ronroneó cómo un felino sumado en un profundo trance —No sabía que poseías tanto sentido del humor —Señaló con orgullo, extasiado de aquella conversación sin sentido —Pues bien, eso me resulta favorable para esta noche tan aburrida. ¡No hay nada que hacer aparte de dormir! —Explicó con frustración. Sus extrañas actitudes lo obligaron a reaccionar de una forma brusca, golpeándose sus muslos con los puños.

—Eso mejorará Mister J. Si te recuperas pronto, podrás salir más rápido. El murciélago no podrá hacer nada al respecto —Consoló. Portaba una mirada sincera, además de enternecida por la confesión. De igual forma, le oprimía el pecho el hecho de que su «Amorcito» Se sintiera cómo un gato enjaulado tras las rejas de esa pocilga.

—¡Por supuesto! —Reaccionó de forma aparatosa. Se levantó de un brinco de su asiento, portando una mueca amplia. Sus labios pálidos por la falta de vitaminas propias del sol, generaron que su cuerpo se fragmentara de forma anormal —Salir... —Murmuró con un destello esperanzador. Comenzó a arrastrar sus piernas largas y delgadas hacia la Rubia, quien no tardó en retroceder desconfiada —Dime algo, doctora —Hizo énfasis en la última palabra, alargándola por unos buenos segundos —¿Me serías honesta? —Cuestionó. En un parpadeo, se encontró acechándola cómo un cazador hambriento. La espalda de la fémina se apoyó contra la puerta, sin ella tener la constancia de la distancia hasta esta. Un sonido seco se oyó, indicando que ahora estaban encerrados en el estrecho espacio —Y quiero que seas honesta... —Pidió en un susurro. Sus manos pálidas se apoyaron contra la superficie de metal, arrinconando a la agitada rubia a su merced.

Ella sintió el aliento cálido de su verdugo muy cerca de su cuello. Cómo repercusión, su piel se colocó de gallina, señalando la forma gentil en la que podía recibirlo. Las piernas le temblaron, pero no culpó al aire acondicionado. La habitación de Mister J. Apenas poseía lo necesario para retener a un prisionero. Ciertamente, el bochorno era incómodo, pero sus nervios la persuadieron de quejarse por ello. Apenas si podía articular, todo su cuerpo se hallaba en un desesperado descontrol, dónde las acciones se generaban con torpeza.

—C-Claro, Mister J. Siempre lo he sido.. Incluso mucho más en estos días, si no lo ha notado —Indicó con apenas fuerzas. Desistía todo lo posible en mantener contacto visual, no quería mostrarse débil, aún así, se chocaba con la realidad de que si lo era. Tristemente, doblegada con violencia a su caballero sádico con un aroma fuerte a colonia masculina.

—No afirmes con tanta confianza... noto todo lo que hay alrededor... —Dijo en un tono bajo. Terriblemente coqueto como para pasar a ser el Criminal sádico de Gotham. Ciertamente, podía encajar siendo un rompecorazones experto en el tema. Un calor infernal se apoderó de la mujer, comenzando desde sus tobillos, hasta centralizarse en su entrepierna —Incluso pensé toda la noche —Mintió con astucia —Me cuestiono cómo una mujer tan cuerda, pueda sencillamente sentir algo por un desquiciado como yo. Dice en la ley de la vida, que los locos poseemos un contexto aparte, dónde no encajamos con los que aprueban de forma correcta la realidad —Inició entonces su monólogo semanal —Pues bien, me es imposible creer lo que me dices. No obstante, te daré el beneficio de la duda, a cambio de un planteamiento que quiero que analices...

Harleen tragó saliva.

—Supongamos que la hermosa Arlequín está paseando por las desnudas calles de Gotham... —Planteó de inmediato, pausando de vez en cuando con un sonido atrapado entre sus labios —Va bien vestida, llamando la atención de todos los caballeros ociosos, debido a que porta sus principales atributos —Una mueca lujuriosa se formó en su rostro, después de que desviara la vista bajo el mentón de la mujer. Aunque el roce no duró mucho, porque regresó a detallarle los orbes. Ella estaba nerviosa, temblorosa como la presa que él siempre había soñado —Se nota feliz, radiante... —Mencionó —Pero hay un problema... —Entonces soltó una carcajada sutil, muy lejana a ser producto de un buen chiste —El Rey de Gotham la sigue muy de cerca —Inclinó su cabeza hacia el lóbulo de su interlocutora, logrando deleitarla con su susurro grave —La quiere, no, espera, la desea. La ve como parte de un plan exquisito para atraer a su mejor compañero... Necesita un señuelo, con apariencia inocente, pero con un deseo latente por ser atrapada en sus verdaderas actitudes —Se desvió entonces a unos pocos centímetros de los labios de ella, respirando de forma tranquila y percibiendo un aroma leve a su labial de frutas —Es mala, muy, muy mala —Amplió la sonrisa, enseñándole sus dientes color plata —Y digamos que este apuesto personaje, la necesita para un favor... Exige que esta se entregue en cuerpo y alma, para que se den a cabo una serie de atrocidades... Él quiere, por supuesto, cómo no... Amarrarla, rodear su precioso cuerpo escultural con una cuerda gruesa. Oprimiéndola hasta el punto de hacerla sentir incómoda, que ruegue por su vida, arrepintiéndose de escoger a un hombre tan sádico —Pausó luego para tomar aire —Supongamos que el murciélago hace su aparición, ingresa por las ventanas de la fábrica abandonada. Para ir en búsqueda de la dulce Harley, quien por supuesto, está arrepentida, terriblemente decepcionada de ella, por escoger, nuevamente, de forma errónea a un hombre. Pobrecita, pero no tiene la culpa... La muerte de su padre le removió ese lado sensible, que es la alarma para las malas compañías...

—No entiendo cómo sabes lo de mi Padre, Mister J. —Preguntó ella algo temerosa, no obstante, también embelesada. Todas aquellas palabras, los gestos formidables del Payaso, definitivamente revolcaban de forma severa en su interior. Su lado desquiciado lo hacía ver atractivo. La forma de expresarse era como si fuera un artista incomprendido intentando recrear su mente destruída en cada palabra. Maldecía al día que había querido ingresar a Arkham, para encontrarse con la perfección encerrada en el cuerpo de un niño frustrado —A qué vas.

Un dedo caliente se posó contra el labio inferior de la rubia. Ella tembló, pero se mantuvo ajena a realizar algún movimiento aparte del que le propiciaban los nervios. Su respiración era lenta, además de cuidadosa, para evitar así ser muy evidente en sus sentimientos. No obstante, a medida que él le penetraba con aquellos orbes claros, sentía que su alma estaba lista para ser entregada a cualquier demonio, con la única excusa de recibir a ese hombre glorioso a cambio.

—Déjame terminar, dulzura.. —Pidió de forma extrañamente gentil —El Rey toma a la joven Arlequín, para obligarla a jugar en contra del Murciélago. Su objetivo es asesinarla de la forma más vil posible, sin escatimar en las repercusiones que tendría una muerte más en la ciudad... —Pausó nuevamente para refrescar las ideas —Y tú... ¿Qué opinas de esta formidable historia hipotética?

Ella vaciló un momento, le costó procesar aquellas palabras, en especial porque la relacionaban con una extraña cuestión muy digna de su amado. Le parecía lógico, de forma desquiciada tal vez. Nunca fue estúpida, siempre estuvo de acuerdo con las actitudes tomadas por las personas, sin importar lo retorcidas que fueran. Era por ello, que comprendía al esmeralda sin remedio. Se cuestionaba con severidad, pero aún así, entendía. Entendía la locura de Mister J. Escuchaba con normalidad las descripciones sádicas, además de que no le generaban a él el más mínimo remordimiento y aún así, todo funcionaba de forma corriente. Ya veía la locura posarse sobre sus narices. Misteriosamente, esa etapa de negación estaba perdida.

—Opino que todo está bien... Salvo por un detalle Mister J. No me retractaría de mi decisión. Nunca. Si aceptara aliarme para un vil plan, entonces sería perfecto —Respondió en voz baja, portando un extraño brillo en sus pupilas. Se asimilaban a las estrellas que revolotean libremente sobre los cielos oscuros, deleitando a quien decidiera centralizar su concentración en ellos.

—¡Oh...! —Exclamó fingiendo sorpresa —No esperaba esta respuesta. Te imaginaba lejos de estos muros putrefactos, con el arrepentimiento a flor de piel. Nena, meterse con el enemigo nunca está bien. Los cuerdos nunca estarán de lado de los locos. Tú eres buena, yo soy el mal... ¿Qué te lleva a jugar con fuego de esta forma tan egoísta?

Harleen decidió armarse de valor. Movió su mano con cuidado hacia la del contrario, la cual descansaba apoyada sobre su cintura. Se aferró con fuerza a esta, apretando los labios de forma apasionada. Su vista embelesada, refiriéndose al hombre como si este se trata de un dios Romano acabado de presentarse ante un mísero ser humano. Así lo veía, con la tristeza de saber, que él jamás se referiría a ella como una pareja sentimental real. Y a pesar de tener constancia pura de ello, insistía en enseñarle todos sus sentimientos. La opresión contra su pecho, el fuego incesante que solo ese sujeto malicioso le ocasionaba. ¿Y no funcionaba así el amor? Cómo una invención hecha en la antigüedad, exclusiva a un método de tortura. Porque los corazones rotos, dolían mucho más que una extremidad herida.

—Estás terriblemente equivocada mi querida Arlequín —La susurró él al oído. Se deshizo del agarre, para apoyar su cuerpo contra el de ella. Su entrepierna, encerrada por la prenda de algodón blanquecina, ansiaba con desenvolverse al interior de ella, permaneciendo, por el momento, muy pegado contra la pelvis femenina —Caerás en ruina. Así son las pasiones desmesuradas —Sus manos pálidas le acariciaron el rostro. Los dedos de la derecha jugueteaban con el mentón. Los de la izquierda, se mantenían firmes sobre una de las mejillas —Yo soy el demonio... No habrá piedad nunca, por más intenciones honestas que poseas... ¿Y aún así estás dispuesta? —Volvió a plantear el cuestionamiento, respirando de forma descontrolada ante las cercanías. Cuando se conectaba de forma mágica a sus víctimas, solía rellenarse de aires inspiradores, como el de los poetas al enfermar por un verso único —No podrás escapar luego —Sentenció, respirándole detenidamente en el cuello.

—Señor J... —Jadeó ella, rogándole para que mantuviera la cordura. No quería, pero su cuerpo quería colapsar, hasta convertirse en nada más que polvo, producto de lo bien que él la hacía sentir.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer por mí?

Y aquella cuestión retumbó en las cuatro paredes grisáceas. Todo Arkham dormía, o por lo menos, los prisioneros lo hacían de esta forma. Se les suministraba calmantes para que sus noches no se tornaran agónicas, producto se las muy comunes pesadillas. J por su parte, fingió beber la cápsula ovalada, haciendo fructífero su plan, debido a que los guardias no le prestaban la atención suficiente. Era por ello que aquella reunión se estaba llevando a cabo y aprovechaba que así fuera.

—Sólo pídelo. Pídelo Mister J. Lo demostraré a como de lugar —Respondió apresurada. Quería enseñarle a su querido Payaso que podría estar dispuesta a sacrificar por tener su aprecio. Lo que fuera, sin escatimar en resultados.

El Joker deslizó una mano hacia la cintura de la mujer. Sus dedos juguetones levantaron la parte inferior de la bata, haciéndola sobresaltar con sorpresa. No obstante, su objetivo no prendía de una mísera caricia lujuriosa. Pero simulaba todo el tacto, para aturdirla a ella. La tenía deliciosamente bajo su merced, incapaz de moverse de forma brusca, para evitar el siguiente movimiento. La agilidad del Príncipe payaso recayó sobre un soporte de cuero que estaba colgado en el cinturón de la mujer. Él se relamió los labios, observando cómo la rubia presionaba los ojos intentando contenerse. Demonios, él era un maestro en la seducción, a pesar de ser un loco genocida. No obstante, todas las mentes brillantes, además de manipuladoras, poseían ese rasgo.

—Prueba que me amas mi arlequín —Susurró de nuevo, rozando con suavidad su labio inferior sobre la delgada piel de su cuello —Que harás todo de forma silenciosa, sin esperar nada a cambio...

En un movimiento rápido, él logró desprender el dispositivo que había guardado con recelo al interior del soporte de cuero oscuro. Al momento de contenerlo en sus manos, se retiró de forma abrupta de la cercanía con la doctora Quinnzel, para retroceder una gran cantidad de pasos.

La expresión sorprendida de ella, exigía una explicación.

—Si me amas, teclea el ingreso de este aparato —Pidió como si todo se tratara de una orden de rehenes —Si no lo haces, puedes largarte por esa puerta, para jamás volver a tratarme —Entonces el estiró el brazo al frente, sosteniendo un movil delgado de color negro entre sus lánguidos dedos.

Harleen parpadeó un par de veces, cómo si todo se tratara de una broma de las variadas que él hacía. Si el príncipe payaso necesitaba hacer una llamada, solo era cuestión de que lo pidiera de una forma sutil. No obstante, comprendía la forma excéntrica con la que él ansiaba vivir su día a día. Aún así, no vaciló cuando se dejó ir hacia adelante. Dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta reencontrarse con el enigmático sujeto. Deslizó entonces sus dedos, hasta chocar con la pantalla de plástico. Tecleó con cuidado la contraseña numérica, nerviosa de que fuera la errónea y él se enfadara. Aunque por lo pronto eso no sucedió. De inmediato, el menú de bloqueo se desplegó, para llegar al inicio del sistema operativo. El Joker alejó el móvil de su campo visual, para tenerlo de forma exclusiva en su control.

Ella observó como el sujeto plagado de tatuajes comenzaba a teclear, además de poseer una mirada frenética. Se relamía los labios, haciendo audible su manejo contra la pantalla. Presionaba con violencia los botones digitales táctiles, sintiéndose verdaderamente emocionado. Después, al cabo de un buen rato intentando descifrar que sucedía, Harleen notó cómo él se llevaba el dispositivo a su oreja, aprisionándola con recelo. Después comenzó a caminar alrededor de un círculo imaginario, desvarando la ansiedad que era más que evidente.

—¿Frost? —Cuestionó J. después de un rato —¿Qué? ¿Ahora le hablas así al jefe? —Indicó en un tono severo. Parecía realmente serio en aquellos momentos, abandonando esa sonrisa radiante, rozando los niveles de lo macabro —Si, si, si, soy yo —Repitió impaciente. Rodó los ojos, para después desviar la vista hacia Harley. Él le hizo una expresión que le brindó algo de seguridad —Eso espero, en lo pronto, me estoy comportando como un Angelito —Dijo con sarcasmo —Mi doctora me lo ha asegurado y creo en ella —Entonces le guiñó el ojo a la rubia —¡Pero Johnny! No te llamo para eso... Es una cuestión que me ha tenido desvarando en las tétricas paredes de mi habitación —Dijo —Necesito diversión, desvarar mi mente en mi larga espera y sé que tu puedes conseguirme lo que quiero... ¿Recuerdas ese mazo de cartas que hay en mi escritorio?... Sí, sí, ese... ¡HA!.. Exactamente... No, no, ¡NO!... Hablo del otro —Entonces se llevó una mano impacientado a la frente —Sí. ¡Ese! Quiero que se lo entregues a mi querida doctora. Tal vez en el parque, mañana en la mañana, realmente me hace ilusión jugar un poco en mi celda... —Pidió finalmente —Bueno, bueno Frost, me despido, saludo a los muchachos... Diles que, el jefe estará muy pronto, así que quiero que levanten sus mugrosos traseros de las tabernas...

Luego colgó.

Harleen quería comprender de que se trataba todo, pero aunque pudiera, le era imposible. Decidió entonces guardar silencio, hasta que él se tomara el asunto.

—Sólo es un juego de cartas, espero que puedas ayudarme.

—¡Lo haré! Por lo menos tu estadía no será tan difícil... —Aceptó ella con rapidez. Se impulsó hacia adelante, cómo si quisiera abrazarlo, no obstante, frenó en seco, suponiendo cómo reaccionaría él.

Sin embargo, Harleen no comprendía en qué se había involucrado.

continuará.

¡Hola! No es muy sencillo escribir con un montón de personas hablando al mismo tiempo, pero cuando me dan los deseos de escribir tiene que ser en cualquier lugar. Desataré una serie de pruebas, que recaigan en que Harley se gane la confianza del Joker. A si mismo, intento describir de alguna forma, como es que se lanzó a las fauces de la locura, sin hacerlo tan repentino. Aunque ya comenzó. Espero que les haya gustado, intento esforzarme bastante para actualizar de inmediato, pero a veces no puedo hacerlo. Por ejemplo hoy, que tuve que hacerlo en un espacio público (Y DIOS SABE CÓMO ME DISTRAEN MUCHAS VOCES HABLANDO AL MISMO TIEMPO) Qué tengan buen fin de semana, muchas gracias por los Reviews, porque se toman la molestia de señalar aspectos positivos en la trama... Aprecio mucho eso.. En fin, nunca he sido buena terminando anuncios, así que prefiero cortar de forma rápida. Chau


	8. —Capítulo 7—

**_—Capítulo 7. Johnny Frost—_**

El caballero de la noche avanzó entre los suelos pintados de líquido escarlata. Sus botas se hundían en los charcos, haciéndole el recorrido nada sutil. Estaba asqueado con la imagen que se le presentaba de frente, pero también otro sentimiento se le albergaba en el pecho, hasta el punto de enterrarle un puñal de pura desgracia. La ira fue su acompañante hasta el final del camino. Todavía podía percibirse el aroma a recién hecho, combinándose también con unos pastelitos aún tibios. Fue incapaz de mirar aquel plato redondo de aluminio, porque podía experimentar la misma sensación que las víctimas antes de caer en el vil juego de la crueldad. Una y otra vez repetía los sucesos de su terrible desdicha, solo que con otros rostros menos conocjidos. De todos modos, era la ciudad que protegía, pero siempre sentía que no lo hacía en lo propio.

La punta de sus botas rozó con lo que aparentemente parecía ser el pedazo de un rompecabezas mal hecho. Se colocó de cuchillas, queriendo rozar en plenitud el miembro despojado de su dueño, detallando con cuidado los dedos pálidos que se arrugaban cómo si fueran serpientes asustadas. Trazó una mueca de inconformidad, mientras observaba con atención las ramificaciones ensangrentadas.

—Ocurrió hace algunos minutos, aún puede percibirse el aroma del asesino —Intuyó el comisionado J. Gordon. Su rostro cansado reflejaba la misma idea de todos. Náuseas, tristeza, melancolía.

—¿Alguna pista? —Cuestionó el Murciélago con su vos ronca y oscura. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, las imágenes de los cuerpos despedazados le creaban una idea del asesino, pero aún no comprendía cuál de las tantas mentes homicidas podría haber recaído en aquella tragedia matutina.

—¡Comisionado! —Llamó uno de los oficiales a lo lejos, sonaba realmente apurado.

Batman, acompañado de su fiel compañero James, atravesó el lugar. un afamado restaurante matutino, dónde decían, solía servirse el mejor café con Donas de la ciudad. Para aquella mañana de Jueves, había una cantidad contada de personas realmente fanáticas de la bebida, sentadas sobre sus asientos de cuero oscuro. Había sido una terrible tragedia de que todo terminara en charcos de sangre, además de un cuadro realmente sádico para el público. Se había contado ya siete cuerpos, con alguna de sus extremidades amputadas. Para el cuerpo de policía se transformó en una clase de recolección, en dónde tenían que unir las piezas, para reconocer a las víctimas.

—Hemos encontrado un elemento peculiar entre tanta sangre —Anunció el inspector con una mueca de insatisfacción. Aparentemente le había caído un poco mal acudir a la escena del crimen, es especial porque su movimiento intestinal le estaba apurando.

Uno de los oficiales removió con cuidado en la garganta abierta de la víctima número seis. Sus guantes de color azul claro se mancharon de inmediato de sangre espesa y oscura, provocándole una sensación de desconcierto. No obstante, siguió escarbando entre los pedazos de tejido muerto, chocando con fragmentos extraños al interior del cuerpo. Una vez llegado al punto pedido, sujetó algo con fuerza, intentando sacarlo apresurado.

La mirada de Batman cambió de inmediato. Un pedazo de cartulina gruesa se encontró al interior del cuerpo, ahora sostenido por los dedos gruesos del oficial. La sangre pegada en la superficie del material apenas podía lograr percibir una imagen precisa del dibujo, pero él ya podía hacerse una idea. Una esquina descubierta poseía lo que aparentemente era la pieza clave. Una vez descifrado todo el código, daría con el asesino.

Pero él ya sabía a dónde acudir.

••

Dos días antes.

La Doctora Quinnzel aguardó con sus piernas temblorosas cerca del andén. De vez en cuando chequeaba a los costados de su posición, verificando de que apareciera aquella figura misteriosa, interesada en mantener una conversación con ella. No obstante, en su interior se reprimía severamente. «Deberíamos irnos. Es peligroso. Nada bueno saldrá en ayudar al enemigo» Aquella aguda voz que se hacía pasar por su cuerda consciencia, apenas era escuchada. Una vez interesada en las retorcidas ideas del Príncipe Payaso, fue cuestión de que mandara todos sus fundamentos a la basura, para lanzársele a los brazos. Pero a veces, era necesario castigarse. Desde todos los puntos de vista, su acción era apta para ser echada de bruces fuera de Arkham. Pero quería. Ansiaba probar toda lealtad a ese hombre, sin importar lo erróneo que fuera.

Mordió su labio inferior preocupada. Agradeció de que el sol había sido reprimido por una buena brecha de nubes grisáceas, para no afectarle en el buen ambiente que estaba gozando. Pero a pesar de ello, sentía la culpa atrapada en su garganta, insistiéndole en que diera marcha atrás en todo ese circo idealizado. En algunos momentos sentía ansias para que se efectuara el encuentro. En otros, ella quería ser la cuerda Doctora que reportaría aquella violación del reglamento.

Aunque cuando el sujeto bien vestido decidió bajarse de un Ford último modelo, color azul oscuro, fue cómo si sus piernas se hubieran anclado al pavimento grisáceo, obligándola a arrepentirse después de un millón de alertas mentales.

—¿es usted Johnny Frost? —Cuestionó ella con un tono incrédulo. Había imaginado, por la apariencia del Señor J. Que aquel sirviente no se trataría más que un mísero actor de barrio. Con su ropa holgada, hecha añicos, quizá con algún acento extranjero. Pero una vez bien cuestionado su sistema de juicio, las apariencias se quedaron flotando en el aire. ¡Él era un apuesto servidor! Y le había generado una extraña confianza. Otro punto más para su extraña forma de ver a las personas.

—El mismo —Dijo el sujeto con orgullo. Caminó los metros restantes hacia la Rubia, portando un semblante frío, cómo si hubiera calculado a la perfección cada uno de sus movimientos —Aquí traigo el juego de cartas para usted... espero que estén en buen estado. Verá, nuestro sujeto es muy fanático a esto —Indicó después. Peinó su cabello castaño, con un brillo significativo de cantidad de gel utilizado —Es muy extraño que quiera ayudarlo —Mencionó luego, como si se tratara de un secreto a voces. De inmediato, revolcó el bolsillo derecho de su abrigo oscuro, intentando alargar la situación. Información, eso quería.

—Es un paciente excelente, en poco tiempo estará mejorado... —Respondió orgullosa de todos sus sacrificios —¿es usted su amigo? —Y tuvo que hacerlo. La pregunta danzaba en la punta de su lengua, como aquella picazón incesante por conocer toda la verdad. Le era imposible detallar a ese sujeto, haciendo contraste en cualquier lado con su querido Payaso extravagante.

Johnny soltó una pequeña carcajada, que no influyó mucho en su movimiento facial. Fue más bien como algo incontrolable, producto de aquella pregunta un tanto retorcida.

—Él no tiene amigos... sólo aliados —Dijo luego, configurando una vez más su semblante serio —Pero me siento orgulloso de ser el más funcional entre todos... —Añadió de forma aparentemente extraña. Nunca solía ser tan parlanchín. Pero sentía que ella ya pertenecía al bando del de cabellos esmeralda.

El castaño sacó de su ancho bolsillo una caja portátil. La cara principal estaba compuesta por un dibujo sencillo, pero deteriorado. El Rey de corazones con algunas grietas en su material de construcción, además de poseer el decolorado extraño de un buen tiempo guardado entre la humedad. No era de gran tamaño, además de que era de fácil almacenamiento en cualquier bolsillo. Como le habían anunciado, se trataba de un simple mazo de cartas. Y eso le transmitía a Harleen una profunda emoción. Podía confiar en él, demonios que sí. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de matarla, estaría ya hundida en las profundas aguas oscuras de Gotham. Además de eso, el hecho de que ella fue escogida para la tarea y nadie más.

Cuando guardó la deteriorada caja de cartón en uno de sus bolsillos traseros, sintió que todo estaba perdido. Que la oportunidad de saber un poco más sobre él ya había caducado y el sujeto de buen porte jamás volvería a tener contacto con ella. Una lástima, porque traía un aura que le provocaba buenas sensaciones. No temía ni por un segundo, creyéndose una más de aquel clan asesino. Y le encantaba, claro que sí.

—¿le apetecería que la lleváramos? —Cuestionó el hombre, antes de darse la vuelta. No lucía para nada descortés, además de que el vehículo hacía buen contraste con su porte.

—No, no, no —Se negó ella —Tengo que hacer otras cosas antes de regresar a Arkham —Agregó con desmesurada honestidad. Tampoco es que necesitara brindarle toda la información posible.

—Insisto. A nuestro sujeto no le gustaría que le dejase por aquí rondando, en especial, cuando está esperando su tan ansiado regalo... ¿No cree? —Intentó convencerla de alguna manera. Necesitaban a la Doctora lo más pronto posible en Arkham y con menos tiempo a cargo de la encomienda.

Harleen suspiró con pesadez. Observó a todos lados, sin saber con certeza qué decisión tomar. Necesitaba realizar otros encargos, además de que el almuerzo la aclamaba. No obstante, odiaba tener que portarse algo caprichosa frente a aquel sujeto de buena apariencia. Necesitaba ganar puntos con J. Y a nadie le gustaría una problemática mujer.

Fue entonces que se encontró sentada en el interior del flamante Ford de último modelo. Ajustó el cuerpo muy cerca de la puerta, para poder descansar en el recorrido. Había sido algo osada en planear una reunión tan lejana a su sitio laboral, pero era una localización que conocía a la perfección. Antes de acudir, estudió todas las salidas de escape posibles. Y nunca imaginó terminar sintiéndose a gusto, siendo envuelta por el aire frío que salía desde los conductos del vehículo. Además de conocer todo el ambiente en dónde se desenvolvía el Señor J. Hasta el momento tenía conocimiento de dos personas bajo su mando, como lo era Johnny o el chofer con un parche en el ojo. La apariencia de este último la obligó a vacilar justo al momento de ingresar, pero al final la correcta sensación de cortesía terminó por empujarla. Y debía añadir que ya no se sentía tan cruel al portarse algo engreída frente a ambos sujetos. No parecían ser matones callejeros, mucho menos peligrosos.

—Así que va mejorando... —Johnny fue quién rompió el silencio —Eso es bueno, él posee ese sentimiento de... —Entonces intentó buscar la definición correcta, tanteando el viento con sus manos —Ya sabes, de que si se le enseña lo correcto, lo moldeará para acoplarse... —Dijo a gusto —Estábamos charlando acerca de dejar la vida criminal, pero el Murciélago lo atrapó... Fue incriminado por algo absurdo —Suspiró entonces desilusionado. Medio giró la cabeza sobre su asiento de copiloto, intentando descifrar el gesto realizado por la rubia. Él también poseía la persuasión, o por lo menos intentaba, para lograr aportar en la liberación próxima de su jefe.

—Fue acusado por intentar incendiar un autobús —Indicó ella incrédula —Pero sé que mejorará.

—El murciélago inventó todo.. —Murmuró —Espero verlo pronto, es muy débil si no posee personas de confianza cerca... Apuesto a que usted le estará haciendo bien.

Harleen sonrió cómo si se tratara de un halago, el mejor de todos claro está. Ella quería intentar hacer sentir a gusto al payaso, a pesar de que debía esperar al menos seis días para verlo de nuevo. En su poco tiempo, estaba segura de que él estaba mejor. En realidad, en que los dos lo estarían. No podía imaginarse el momento de verlo libre, para juntos escapar cual novios enamorados. Incluso en el mismo vehículo en el que se encontraban, con Johnny vigilándolos, el chofer conduciendo a un lugar placentero. Con su «Amorcito» Brindándole toda la atención que ella requería. El momento más mágico, que esperaba, fuera pronto.

—Hemos llegado... —Rompió luego Johnny. Giró el cuello en búsqueda de la mirada encendida de Harleen, cómo si quisiera observar los resultados de su extraña charla en el camino —Espero se le haya hecho cómodo el viaje... estamos los dos para lo que necesite.

Ella parpadeó distraída. Por un momento estaba observando el paisaje recorrer detenidamente por su retina, hasta encontrarse con todo en quietud. Al frente, el gran edificio en plena construcción, que dejaba las evidencias del antiguo asilo de Arkham. Terrorífico, pero en la búsqueda de ocultar todo el pánico que rodeaban aquellas paredes de ladrillo, los altos mandos «Embellecieron» con algunas decoraciones. Para Harleen seguía siendo cómo si quisieran colorear una flor marchita, sin esperanza alguna de reponerla. Aunque tampoco podía discutir, era su lugar de trabajo. Y lo conoció allí.

—Gracias por el aventón. Espero tener noticias de la mejora del paciente pronto... —Dijo ella con un rubor sobre sus mejillas. Acomodó el mechón sobre su oreja, para después abrir la puerta con calma. Una vez de pie sobre la carretera medio agrietada, tocó la presencia de la caja sobre su bolsillo de atrás. Segura de tenerlo todo, emprendió viaje hasta la entrada chueca de Arkham.

—¡Ten cuidado! —Previno Johnny. El sujeto sacó la cabeza por la ventana, una vez el vehículo se colocó en movimiento. No obstante, parecían palabras sin sentido. Aunque para Harleen, debía ser toda una primicia salvadora. Él sabía algo que muchos no.

Y quería protegerla.

•••

Dormir, dormir, dormir. ¡Estaba harto! El colchón parecía ser un arma asesina, dispuesta a querer romperle cuidadosamente cada elemento sobre su espalda. La zona lumbar estaba deshecha de tantos roces peligrosos, que terminó en un dolor punzante. Ah, pero también estaba el hecho de que no había ninguna forma de desvarar el tiempo, en especial porque los sucios guardias designados, se dispusieron a confiscarle cada juguete que conseguía. Primero logró hacer un trueque, para quedarse bajo su poder una pelota de goma realmente pequeña. De alguna forma, lograron despojarlo de sus zapatos, observando cómo esta rebotaba sobre el suelo helado de la celda. También, el día que se robó un yoyo, fue el mismo que hicieron revisión sorpresa. Y para intentar sacarle de quicio, se lo llevaron con una sonrisa pintada en sus mugrosos rostros. Claro que, una vez arribado su nuevo regalo, lo protegería con su vida, sin importar quien quisiera interponerse en la tarea. Pero para ello tendría que conseguir protección, situación difícil para los medios en alerta.

Apretó con fuerza su almohada, refunfuñando acerca de la comodidad del «Inquilino estrella» Y es que él lo era. Su encierro fue la portada de muchos periódicos locales, además de revistas enteras hablando de sus fechorías. Incluso, un programa con buena cantidad de espectadores, procedió a llevar a cabo un documental acerca de su vida. Aunque al final terminó todo siendo una falsa alarma, repleta de viles mentiras acerca de su infancia problemática. Y es que ni estaban cerca de reconstruir sus recuerdos. Ni la brillante Harleen Quinnzel estaba cercana a ello. Sólo él guardaba con recelo entre las fauces de su mente el verdadero origen de la estrella esmeralda. ¡El único! Al igual que inigualable. Por supuesto que, una vez encerrado, todos habían olvidado de su existencia. Le trataban mal, incluso se mostraban tranquilos ante su presencia. Y le hervía la sangre cómo a nadie. Siempre, con su egocéntrica actitud, adoró que las masas se removieran con pánico al observar su rostro tatuado. Y si eso no funcionaba, les enseñaba sus costosos e ingeniosos aparatos. Nunca era tarde para destruir cantidades exageradas de personas, si estas no se doblegaban a su voluntad.

Se revolcó con fuerza sobre el colchón. Había tocado fondo. Rápidamente tomó impulso para levantarse, sentándose de forma incómoda sobre la cama. Detalló con cuidado cada sección de su habitación, intentando distraerse unos momentos. No funciono para nada, claro. Porque las deprimentes paredes grisáceas sólo le empeoraban el ánimo. Para rematar, estaba el hecho de que el aroma a humedad, que se colaba por el antiguo ducto de aire acondicionado, a veces le generaba agonía. Su pecho se inflaba, las mejillas se le coloreaban, a pesar de poseer una piel extremadamente pálida. Lo impensable comenzaba a volverse realidad. La locura estaba terminando por volverse una característica inservible para describirlo a él. Estaba tocando los límites de su maldito encierro. saboreó el millar de veces que sufrió humillaciones a la hora de ser transportado a la ducha o incluso para tomar un mísero almuerzo con sabor a cartón. Extrañaba todo de la intemperie, el aroma absurdo de las flores, para ser posteriormente pisoteadas sin piedad por la suela de sus mocasines. Sentarse en el parque para espantar niños o incluso, intentar idear cómo colgar a un par de personas sobre las ramas de los árboles. ¡Lo que fuera! Era necesario emprender una huída o terminaría por introducirse nuevamente en el desvaro de media noche. Sí, en ese justo momento cuando su garganta ardía a falta de agua y la única opción era esperar entre las penumbras, apenas rozadas por la luz blanquecina que se filtraba por la mirilla de la puerta. Su mente vacilaba. Bromeaba de formal cruel, porque llegaban a él las imágenes del pasado. ¿Cuántos años? Ese era el beneficio de perder hasta la noción del tiempo. Pero de alguna manera, ellos estaban allí. Siempre, persiguiéndolo, cómo una enfermedad horrorosa incapaz de ser removida. Tristemente, también se estaba cansando de eso. Quería largarse, lo necesitaba de inmediato.

Entonces cuando estuvo a punto de tirar de sus cabellos verdosos, la salvación ingresó por la puerta cómo un llamado inmediato. Él relajó los músculos. Intentó ocultar todos aquellos sentimientos de ira que le habían invadido, para regresar a aquel semblante arrogante, además de cínico que adoptaba para tratar a la Dr. Quinnzel. No obstante, sus pupilas dilatadas, eran la viva evidencia de que no estaba bien. Pero ahí jugaba el papel importante de comediante. A nadie le interesa si este está bien o no, su única labor es hacer reír. Y ese era su principio, si se desviaba de este, podía sufrir el trato amargo de la decepción, sentirse inservible, saber que su esencia estaría borrada.

—¡Pero miren quién está aquí! —Reaccionó él de forma exagerada. Amplió una empalagosa sonrisa, tornándose en un gesto realmente retorcido. Un par de cabellos sueltos de su línea perfecta trazada hacia atrás, además de la ropa arrugada producto de su revolcón frustrante —¿Tienes allí lo que te pedí?

Harleen cerró la puerta con cuidado. La empujó con ayuda de su espalda, después intentó avanzar hacia la cama. No obstante, se encontraba temblorosa. Pero ajena a esa forma de nervios producto del encuentro con el Señor J. Sino por el hecho de que él se veía alterado. Quizá lo notó por los ojos brotados, con unos segmentos agrietados. Las ojeras moradas que no hacían contraste para nada con el pálido rostro de los dioses. Además de la retorcida expresión fingida. Aquellos labios no se apretaban de la forma natural. Y aparentemente, no le gustaba verlo así.

—Sí, sí, lo he traído... —Respondió ella con rapidez —¿tienes algo, señor J.? —Cuestionó ella con enferma curiosidad. La habitación olía a pura melancolía, incitándola a tener que lanzarse en asuntos que podrían terminar en una discusión peligrosa.

—¿Yo? —Se señaló con asombro artificial. Luego torció la vista a ambas direcciones de la habitación, cómo si estuviera buscando algo en específico —¿Me hablas a mí? —Soltó una risilla, sin saber con exactitud que le causaba tanta gracia —¡Pero si estoy de lo mejor! —Agregó con exageración —Increíble, espectacular... me estoy mejorando...—Susurró luego, llevándose una mano a la comisura de sus labios —No entiendo esa pregunta tonta...

Entonces ella reaccionó de una forma más sensata. Intentó portarse a la altura de él, a pesar de estar realmente preocupada por observarlo con el mismo aspecto de un animal cautivo. Ella estaba ansiosa por curarlo, a veces no soportaba verlo. Y no comprendía en qué momento había cambiado tanto de parecer. Al principio, cuándo lo atendió allí sentado de forma arrogante sobre su silla, le pareció un criminal igual que los demás. No obstante, tras tratarlo un par de veces, se cautivó con esas palabras mágicas que él controlaba a la perfección. Era una clase de profeta, que ansiaba con dar a conocer a los comediantes y su misión. ¿Y había algo de malo en eso? Su «Amorcito» sólo necesitaba impulso, alguien que lo hiciera cambiar. convertirlo en un hombre nuevo, no repudiado por la sociedad. Y por supuesto, ella era la perfecta candidata para la cuestión.

Ella se acercó a cortos metros del colchón. Aspiró el aroma característico que él desprendía, cómo una fascinante fragancia natural. Nunca se cansaría de tenerlo tan cerca. A veces le generaba temor convertirse en una desquiciada... Y no podía evitarlo. Él le generaba tantas sensaciones con una mísera mueca retorcida.

—Me siento cómo en navidad... —Bromeó, seguido de una carcajada —¿Johnny acudió?

Ella revolcó en el bolsillo superior de su pantalón.

Sus manos delgadas sostuvieron, temblorosas, la caja deteriorada del juego de cartas. Ella pudo contemplar la mirada victoriosa del Señor J. Al observar el trabajo bien realizado. Su emoción golpeó en alguna parte de su pecho, debido a la sensación de conformidad recorrida. Lo quería, lo quería, lo quería.

—¡Qué buen trabajo, Arlequín! —La felicitó cómo si fuera el dueño de una mascota tras realizar una pirueta —Eres astuta... —Entonces le guiñó el ojo, portando aquella sonrisa color plata.

El Señor J. Recibió con sus dedos pálidos la caja. La mano de Harleen rozó con la suya, pero él hizo caso omiso de ello. A pesar de que la Rubia mantenía sus mejillas rojizas. Eso a él le importaba poco, empezando porque su verdadero objetivo descansaba sobre su palma. El objeto carrasposo, con aroma a cartón húmedo, albergaba un regalo mucho más preciado que un juego de cartas.

—Johnny es un hombre muy amable —Procedió entonces a llevar la información.

Pero el Señor J. Ya no le estaba prestando atención. el payaso jugueteaba con su caja, cómo si fuera un gatito cachorro con algún estambre. Las manos pálidas, con una pigmentación casi que anormal, intercambiaban la caja de vez en cuando, haciendo piruetas en el aire, torciendo hacia todas las caras, queriendo leer las borrosas palabras que, por el paso del tiempo, apenas podían apreciarse. Aunque al parecer, generaban una extraña curiosidad en el contrario.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer... Supongo que podríamos vernos en nuestra próxima sesión... —Indicó ella algo indecisa. La sangre le hirvió al sentirse ignorada. Pero se veía impedida hacer más que quejarse un poco. Su caballero esmeralda apenas podía agradecerle con cuidado. Y no objetaba... si lo hacía, estaba segura de que parecería una maniaca por atención. ¿Entonces era correcto abandonar?

Por supuesto que sí.

—Sí, sí, sí. Claro, nena, nos vemos en nuestra próxima sesión —Respondió distraído. Sus orbes claros se hallaban concentrados en la superficie deteriorada del objeto. De alguna manera, también poseía una mirada especial, cómo si se tratara del artículo más valioso sobre la tierra.

Entonces Harleen abandonó, dejando una incógnita en la habitación. La puerta metálica se cerró con fuerza y aquel sonido ensordecedor generó una sensación de placer en el Príncipe Payaso. Una vez verificada su soledad, procedió a rozar cuidadosamente la figura del Rey de Corazones. Sus dedos palparon todos los trazos, lamentándose de que la pintura se hubiera deshecho con el tiempo. ¿Hacía cuánto no se daba el tiempo de deleitar aquel mazo? Nuevamente, la cuestión de la noción se había presenciado. Lo que sucedió después de ese día gris, fue cómo el despertar de un sueño que jamás ocurrió. Mister J. Siempre había permanecido de la misma forma, con su cabello verdoso y mentalidad psicópata. Antes de eso, todo era blanco. Todo, salvo ese insignificante objeto de menos de siete pulgadas.

Solía utilizarlo en sus actos de comedia. Quizá era eso, porque tampoco podía apreciar con seguridad la vida pasada. Él reencarnó en un cuerpo vivo, que no envejecía, ni podía destruirse. En la perfección del loco, que parecía un pergamino con la infinidad de tatuajes en su piel. El genio excéntrico, con la capacidad divina de atraer a las personas. ¿Entonces por qué se veía obligado a recordar otras cosas? Por ejemplo, el viejo bar en dónde intentó probar un truco de comedia. Lastimosamente, terminó en un pésimo juego de cartas, en dónde tenía que deleitar a su público con un comentario audaz, además de cómico. Nada ocurrió aquella noche. Ni la siguiente, ni nunca. Por que vivió la vida del patético Napier.

—¿J? —Cuestionó una voz conocida. Infinidad de interferencia interrumpió la patética reflexión en su mente —J... ¿Estás allí? —Repitieron ahora de forma agotada —Demonios, creo que no funcionó...

El Señor J. de inmediato levantó la tapa superior de la caja. El cartón amenazó con desplomarse entre sus dedos, pero logró dejarla con delicadeza sobre un costado de su cama. Después, detalló con cuidado lo que quedaba. Un dispositivo de color oscuro descansaba bajo la superficie restante. Había un led verdoso que brillaba con intensidad, anunciando que estaba listo para utilizarse. Aunque la prueba estaba en las voces incesantes que salían de la bocina del auricular.

Él soltó una carcajada fuerte, al borde del colapso, debido al impacto importante.

—¡Lo he logrado! ¡Soy un genio! —Anunció con aires victoriosos. De inmediato separó el objeto de la tapa inferior, desprendiendo con fuerza desmesurada. Después se colocó el auricular sobre su oreja —¿Me oyes Frost? —Preguntó en un tono más serio. Su risa frenó de forma abrupta, para tornarse en un semblante frívolo.

—J... —Murmuró Frost al otro lado de la línea. Su vos se escuchaba algo distorsionada, debido a la cantidad de interferencia —¡Qué alegría oírte jefe! —Habló emocionado. Su voz, debido a la cantidad de volumen configurada en el aparato, podía oírse en toda la habitación.

—Presta atención Johnny... —Indicó él sin rodeos. Dio un último vistazo a la puerta, asomando medio cuerpo por fuera del colchón, intentando tener una vista privilegiada de la ventana circular. Para su alivio no había nadie al otro lado. así que volvió a la posición anterior —Tienes que hacerme un favor... muy, muy, muy, importante... —Entonces sólo gruñó, intentando regular sus descontroladas emociones —Quiero que sigas mis instrucciones, al pie de la letra o si no podríamos ganarnos una paliza... —Esta vez si soltó una audible carcajada. Pegó muy bien el auricular a su rostro, intentando permanecer lo más anónimo posible —Le haremos una bromita a Batsy... ¡HAHA! Le encantará... ¡YA VERÁS! —Anunció complacido. Luego se acomodó contra la pared fría de la celda, para anunciarle su plan al secuaz bien vestido.

CONTINUARÁ.

¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado... Intento en todo lo posible que el plan que traigo entre manos no sea descubierto con tanta rapidez, pero en el próximo capítulo desataré la última prueba (Claro, antes de las metrallas) Que será clave para que el Joker obtenga ganase un punto muy valioso: Él es el mejor persuadiendo personas (?) Pues bien, durante infinidad de duchas (Sí, porque allí a la gente se le ocurre ideas grandiosas xD) Planeé este capítulo, aunque bueno, esa es la frustración, a veces no se sale cómo se planea, pero espero mejorar esas impresiones a medida que actualice.

¡Muchas gracias a los comentarios! Respondería cada uno mediante estas notas de autora, pero desde el móvil (Además de que escribo desde una plataforma externa a fanfiction) Se me hace difícil (Móvil lento) Pero intentaré hacer llegar mis agradecimientos a las atenciones... Mi primera vez en este fandom, además de que me pongo nerviosa cuando me llega un Review, ya que sé que me leen ... Pero las recomendaciones, además de detalles positivos que incluyen en sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir construyendo la historia. Un gran abrazo para ustedes, en cada actualización intento dejar todo para que esta OTP magic florezca...

b

¡Nos vemos!

PD: Ya me gradué, tendrán actualizaciones más seguidas xD o eso espero, porque escribir en el

móvil es tedioso..


End file.
